Cruel Punishment
by TheFembot
Summary: Anna is finally tired of putting up with Lee's selfish, negligent behavior and decides to make a drastic change in her life. However, that change might end up hurting Lee. Will Anna have the courage to go through with her plan? Bryan learns about a dirty little secret and attempt to use this knowledge to attain his freedom. But, will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic that I'm working one and it's actually a sequel to my first one, "Knives and Bullets" It's not really necessary to read the first one in order to understand the story here. But please read it if you like!_

_I would personally like to thank "Overseerneversleeps" for giving me some suggestions and advice along the way! Thanks a lot! (^_^)_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_~Unwanted Company~_

* * *

Cold water splashed against his skin as he washed away the last bits of shaving cream from off his face. He closely examined his freshly shaven skin in the bathroom mirror; checking his handiwork. When he was satisfied, he prudently put on and buttoned a white, long-sleeved shirt and slowly affixed a navy-blue tie around his neck. Then he carefully put on his navy-blue, suit and made sure there were not any wrinkles on it. He warily brushed his short, sable hair; making sure that every strand was in its place. Then he slowly put on a pair of white, satin gloves.

He was very meticulous with how he dressed. Today was a very important day for him. It was a day that he was proud of. It was a day he thought would never come. Through his hard work and perseverance, he had finally achieved his goal, his dream.

Sadly, he had no close friends or family to witness his accomplishment, but that didn't matter much to him. He was merely happy to have one successful triumph over the countless failures of his past. This time was it. He was determined to do some good in this world and leave his mark.

He cautiously fixed a policeman hat atop his head, making sure it was aligned centered with his face. The hat completed his uniformed attire.

He stared at his reflection for a moment; closely observing the final product of his efforts. The moment was very surreal for him and it made him smile proudly. He will officially become a police officer today right after his graduation ceremony.

He practiced his salute a few times in front the mirror; he wanted it to be perfect. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his gloves. He looked at them and cussed under his breath. There was blood smeared across it. He quickly glanced at his reflection thinking that there was a cut on his face, but there was none.

He began to panic as he quickly took off the satin gloves that were now completely soaked with blood. He hurriedly turned the faucet on the sink feverously washed his hands. But no matter what he did, he couldn't wash the crimson away. His heart raced and he breathed nervously. He didn't know what to do.

He abruptly heard a noise coming from the mirror. He looked up bewildered as he saw cracks mysteriously manifest on the reflective surface. The man suddenly yelled as he saw his reflection shattered into pieces before his eyes.

Bryan woke up feeling stunned. He breathed quickly; trying to catch his breath. He was having that lucid dream again. It always haunts him from time to time. The dream was a constant reminder of his former self; a time he wished he could simply forget. He was so far removed from that Bryan that existed years ago. He is a different person now. A complete opposite from what he was. Or that is what he liked to believe.

Bryan sat up on his bed and sighed heavily as he passed a hand through his short hair. His alarm clock suddenly began to ring. Bryan angrily hit the device; shutting it off. It was time for work, he thought. Reality quickly began to sink in. Any remaining resonance of the nightmare he had a moment ago quickly dissipated. He climbed out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Anna quietly lay awake in her bed. It was 6:59 in the morning. A mere minute before the alarm will ring. She had knack for waking up just before the alarm can do its job. Her internal clock was perfect.

She turned her head to face Lee Chaolan who was quietly sleeping besides her. She sighed heavily, feeling thoroughly tired of her situation.

She enjoyed living a glamorous lifestyle. She is a woman with expensive tastes. Lee provides her with the life she so desires but he wasn't the type of man she wanted. He was always too busy to spend time with her and she didn't like how he treated her in front of important businessmen and guests. He always spoke to her condescendingly as if her intelligence were below average. He never took anything she had to say or do seriously. However, she was a lot smarter and more dangerous than he thought.

By now, Anna should be used to this kind of treatment. After all, it is how the game is supposed to be played. She used her feminine charms to seduce and attract her prey. Her beautiful looks and timid, naïve demeanor always worked against her targets. Once she has successfully enchanted them with her spell, she uses them for what they're worth or kills them if she was hired to do so. She is an assassin after all.

However, sometimes Anna grows tired of the charade and simply desires to be with a man that truly cares and respects her; A more meaningful relationship. However, with the way that Lee was treating her, she felt that she was nothing more than a toy or trophy to flaunt among his peers.

Lee constantly showered her with money and expensive gifts to compensate for his short comings, but Anna was beginning to question if it was really worth it.

The alarm rang. Lee groaned and stretched his arm from under the expensive silk sheets to turn off the device. He then rolled over to where Anna was lying and snuggled close to her.

"Good morning darling." Lee murmured into her ear. "Have you had any sweet dreams?"

"Oh yes, plenty." Anna said sensually.

"What was it about? ...Purses and fur coats?" Lee said as he squeezed her close to him.

"You forgot diamond rings." Anna said jokingly.

Lee chuckled. "You know, I spoil you a bit too much. But I can't help it, I must give the pretty, young, lady what she wants."

Lee gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Perhaps we should go another round before we officially start the day?" Lee said lustfully as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Oh, we shouldn't." Anna said apprehensively. "That maid of yours will be knocking on your bedroom door at any second now." She tried to reason, secretly hoping that her prediction will come true.

"Maybe she'll be a little late this morning." Lee said slyly as his hand glided down her cheek.

Anna grinned nervously. She didn't know what else she could say to halt his actions.

Suddenly they both heard a loud knock at the door.

"See, I told you." Anna said and smiled; feeling inwardly relieved by the maid's intrusion.

"Mr. Lee !? Mr. Lee!?" The maid yelled through the tall, wooden doors. "It's time to get up sir!"

"Thank you Elizabeth! I'm already up!" Lee yelled towards the door as he rolled off Anna.

Lee sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. "Geez, that woman is worse than the mother I never had." He muttered to himself and chuckled.

"Oh, darling, don't be so harsh. She is just looking out for you." Anna said coyly.

"I know, I know." Lee said dismissively.

Anna crawled across the bed to where Lee was sitting. She draped her arms around his neck to give him a hug as she knelt behind him.

"Are our dinner plans still in motion for tonight?" Anna murmured in his ear as she hugged him.

"Of course, my dear." Lee smiled.

"And we are still going shopping today, right? Anna questioned as she sat beside him. "I want to buy a new sexy dress for our date tonight." She said sensually.

Lee cupped one of his hands around Anna's chin and pulled her close to him. He gave her a loving kiss on her lips. "I'll do anything my lady asks of me."

Lee stood up from the bed and began to do his morning stretches. "Anna, you seem pretty excited about tonight. You keep reminding me about it for the past week."

"I know." Anna said and giggled. "Oh, and I also got tickets to that opera show you like."

Lee suddenly stopped his morning stretches to look at her. "Really?" He said feeling a bit surprised.

Anna nodded. "Yes, darling. I've actually wanted to keep it a secret and tell you tonight at dinner, but I just couldn't wait." Anna said excitedly.

Lee felt a little puzzled by Anna's actions. It seemed like she was putting a lot effort into planning for their date together that night. More so than the dates they've went on in the past. Lee figured that she was excited simply because it has been a while. His busy schedule prevents him from spending enough quality time with her.

Lee couldn't help but think that Anna was little different from the women he has dated in the past. His past relationships consisted of gold-diggers who were only interested in spending his money. However, in return, he gets to flaunt them among his peers and an open invitation to have them in bed. Anna also enjoyed his wealth however; she also loved spending time with him. It was something he was not used too and he wasn't sure if liked it.

"My, that is a wonderful gesture Anna. I'll make sure that tonight will be one to remember." Lee said and smiled uneasily. "Now, let's get ready for the day."

* * *

Bryan finally arrived at Violet Systems. It was a tall, black building laden with steel and glass. It was one of the tallest structures in the city and it stood out from its surroundings with its unique architecture and design.

The building had tight security and required all its employees to carry a keycard. Bryan pulled his from his jacket pocket and waved it in front of the scanner. He waited for the red light of the scanner to turn green before pulling on the door to enter.

Two security guards stood at either side of the entrance. They looked at him nervously as he passed by. They were supposed to check the ID of everyone who enters, but they did not bother to check his. They were too afraid to ask.

The building's lobby was very spacious and the interior décor was ultra-modern and minimalistic. Bryan angrily walked across the huge lobby and pressed the button to summon one of the elevators.

He was frustrated at his current predicament. He was tired being Lee's little lap dog and desperately wanted to be free of him. He knew it was impossible. He needed Lee in order to live. Lee kept his perpetual generator functioning and if Bryan wants to keep on breathing, he has to do whatever Lee commands. His life and his free will were no longer in his hands; they were in the hands of a pompous, wealthy, entrepreneur.

Bryan grunted angrily at the thought. If Lee had kept his promise after returning from Brazil and permanently fixed his perpetual generator, he wouldn't have needed him anymore. He would have been free.

Bryan remembered the device Lee showed him before he left for his mission in Brazil. It was a device that was supposed to permanently remedy his problem. Lee promised to install it after he successfully completed his mission. However, in the end, the so-called 'device' was nothing more than a prototype for one of his Combot machines. Bryan quickly realized that Lee lied to him and that he had never intended to keep his promise.

The elevator finally arrived. Bryan entered and pressed the button for the fortieth floor.

He silently reminisced over his trip to Brazil. Nina Williams was his partner and accompanied him throughout the journey. He had pleasant memories with her from that mission, it made him smile.

Nina was the only person he had ever met that was so similar to him and he could relate with. The mission was tough and arduous but they fought through it together and succeeded. They had a mutual camaraderie and respect for each other. He thought of her as an equal. It was something Bryan was not accustomed to.

However, they had to go their separate ways after they had completed their task. Nina was working for Kazuya at G Corp. at the time. They never kept in contact or seen each other since their journey has ended six months ago. Bryan wasn't even sure if Nina still works at G Corp. He had heard rumors that she had left shortly after the mission.

The elevator doors opened and Bryan exited. He walked down a wide hallway that was brightly lit with sunlight that entered through the large, glass windows. The environment was very sterile; it reminded him of a hospital. He walked alongside scientific labs and research facilities. The floor that he was on was one of the many that were responsible for robotic research and development.

Bryan's destination was one of its labs. His role at Violet Systems, other than being Lee's personal body guard, was to be a test subject; a guinea pig of sorts. He had to subject himself through many experiments and be poked and prodded by scientists and doctors who were all curious to learn what made him tick.

The findings from the scientific research will not only help Lee perfect the design of his Combot robots, they will also help Bryan. Each experiment offers more knowledge, insight and a better understanding on how his body works, which could be applied to figuring out how to repair his damaged generator.

Bryan entered an enormous lab near the end of the hall. Even though the lab was huge, it was littered with various computers, desks and other strange equipment that made it seem smaller than it really is.

There were two doctors who sat by a desk near the end of the lab. They were typing vigorously on their computers. They passively greeted Bryan without removing their eyes from off their screens. Bryan grunted in acknowledgement as he walked towards an experiment table.

He began to disrobe as the doctors got up and gathered their equipment and supplies for the day's test. Bryan knew the routine all too well. He removed most of his clothing, only leaving his underwear on. He proceeded to lie down on the table.

One of the doctors approached him with a syringe in hand. The fluid it held would put the cybernetic man to sleep. Bryan was grateful for that. For the doctors, the experiment will last hours, for him, it will only last an instant.

Without saying a word, the doctor injected the fluid into his arm. Moments later, he fell asleep.

* * *

Lee was sitting at his desk in his overly sized office. He was hard at work. He was busy making phone calls, flipping through important paper work and writing correspondents to important businessmen and associates.

He wanted to get all of his work done quickly and he was running out of time. It was already in the middle of the afternoon. Lee had promised Anna that they would go shopping together and if he wanted to keep his promise, he had to make sure he handled and took care of all his responsibilities for the day.

He didn't know why, but Anna seemed particularly excited about tonight and had planned for it for a while. He didn't know how to feel about their impending date or what it really means to Anna. He felt slightly confused about the whole thing. A part of him didn't want to disappoint her; another part of him didn't care.

Suddenly, his business phone began to ring. It was his secretary. The secretary informed him of an important businessman urgently waiting to speak with him on the other line. Lee agreed to take the call and the secretary patched him through.

Lee exchanged a few words with the man on the phone before he hung up. He felt a little disheartened. He glanced over his shoulder at Anna who was sitting on a couch near the end of his office. She was flipping through a fashion magazine. Lee turned back around and sighed heavily at what was about to come. He picked up his phone to speak with his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Lee, how can I help you sir?" The secretary said in a professional manner.

"Samantha, could you please call Bryan Fury to my office?"

Yes, sir. Right away sir."

* * *

Bryan finished putting on his clothes and was gathering the last of his things. The tests were over for the day and he was free to do what he wanted until tomorrow. He put on his jacket and began to walk towards the exit of the lab.

"Mr. Fury!" One of the doctors yelled out just when he was about to walk through the door.

Bryan turned and looked at him curiously.

"I just got off the phone with Lee's secretary. Lee wants you to report to his office immediately."

Bryan groaned. "Fuck. What does that asshole want?" He muttered under his breath as he angrily exited the lab.

Bryan took one of the elevators to the top floor. He walked pass Lee's secretary. She nervously smiled and greeted him as he walked by. However, Bryan did not bother to acknowledge her. He heatedly entered the office and sat in a chair that was placed a few feet from Lee's desk.

"What do you want Lee?" Bryan said gruffly.

Anna was a little surprise when she saw Bryan entered the room. His presence made her nervous. She wasn't the only one, almost everyone who worked in the building was afraid of the scarred man. She hadn't conversed much with him since he had returned from the mission. In fact, she had gone out of her way to avoid him.

Anna slowly put her magazine down and cautiously walked over to where Lee sat and stood beside him. She nervously looked at Bryan.

She noticed that he had changed dramatically after returning from the Brazilian mission. He is a lot more serious, quiet and distant. He no longer had that arrogant smirk plastered on his face nor did make any rude or outlandish comments. He was always scowling and sometimes seemed to be brooding over something.

Anna understood why Bryan has changed so drastically. Lee had failed to fulfill his end of the deal and it angered Bryan immensely.

Everyone was worried that he would snap one day and take his anger out on the people in the building. That was not too hard to believe considering the fact that he sometimes stare at people as if he was about to murder them. Like what he was doing to Lee right now.

Anna hated to admit it, but she secretly wished for the old Bryan, the one she had grown accustomed with, to return. She feared the one that sat in front of her now.

"Yes Lee, why have you called him here?" Anna said quietly.

Bryan quickly glanced at Anna which made her flinch a little.

Lee sighed heavily as he put his pen down. He looked at Bryan wearily. "Bryan, I have a favor to ask of you." Lee said calmly and smiled.

"What is it?" Bryan said bluntly; unmoved by the man's warm gesture.

Lee sighed again. "Hmm… How should I say this?" He said as he rubbed his chin. He took a few moments to mull over his request. It was an unusual one and he knew Bryan will hate it.

Bryan was growing impatient. "Well, what is it Lee?" He questioned through gritted teeth.

"Well, I don't know how else to put it so I am just going to say it." Lee said resignedly. "Um, Bryan… I need you to accompany Anna on her shopping venture."

"WHAT!?" Both Bryan and Anna said in unison.

Lee was taken aback by their response, but quite honestly, he should have expected it.

"Look Anna, I was just called into a meeting with one of my important business partners." Lee nervously tried to reason.

"So why don't you just cancel!? Tell him that you've got something more important to do!" Anna yelled vehemently.

"Yeah Lee! Drive your own god-damned woman around town! I'm not a fuckin' chauffeur!" Bryan said murderously. He was utterly dumbfounded by Lee's request. He refused to be demoralized any further than he already had. He was already Lee's little lap dog, no way in hell was he about to become Anna's little bitch.

"Things are not that simple Anna, and this meeting _is_ more important." Lee said as place one of Anna's hand into his. "I'm sorry, I cannot take you shopping, but I promise that we will still go out to dinner tonight." Lee said calmly and smiled.

Anna furiously sighed as she pulled her hand from his gentle grip. She crossed her arms angrily and quickly pondered over what he said.

"And besides, Anna, my dear. Wouldn't it be better if I didn't come? Whatever dress you buy will be a surprise for me to see at dinner tonight." Lee said convincingly.

Anna honestly thought that it was a good idea to leave the dress as a surprise. "Fine." Anna said frankly. "But, I don't want _him _tagging along. Either have someone else accompany me or I'll just go on my own."

"Yeah, I 'm not driving your little gold-diggin' whore around." Bryan sneered.

Lee angrily looked at the scarred man. "Watch your mouth Bryan, remember who owns you." He said threateningly.

Bryan clenched his fists and muttered something to himself that Lee couldn't hear.

Lee returned his attention to Anna. "My dear, I'm sorry, there is no one else who can escort you and I refuse to let you go alone."

"Why not?"

"Well, as you know I'm a very wealthy and powerful person." Lee spoke as if he was talking to a child. "Wealth and power can also attract a lot of trouble. There are people out there that want to take that away from me. If those people knew that you are in a relationship with me, and knew that you are roaming the city alone, they would target and use you as a means to getting at me and I do not want that to happen. Do you understand Anna?"

Anna understood what he meant, but she was angry that he said it in such a condescending manner. She wasn't a simpleton and she hated being treated in that fashion.

"Yes, I understand." Anna said calmly; feeling slightly annoyed.

"Bryan is the best candidate for the job and he is the only one who can do it." Lee said reassuringly. "If does or say anything to hurt you, let me know and I'll deal with him personally. I promise."

Bryan grunted angrily. Lee spoke to Anna as if he wasn't there and he didn't like that one bit.

Anna looked at Lee worryingly. She didn't want to go anywhere with Bryan. He was frightening to her. However, she really wanted to go shopping for a new dress. Tonight was very important to her and she wanted it to be perfect. She wanted Lee to see her in a different way. She wanted him to see her as more than just a trophy, but a woman; a woman to be respected and appreciated. She desperately wanted that.

Anna convinced herself that she shouldn't fear this man. Lee was right; he can't say or do anything to hurt her. Bryan wasn't dumb enough to risk it. If he did, he will have hell to pay. She was willing to do anything to make tonight perfect.

"Very well Lee…" Anna said quietly as she turned to look at scarred man. She felt uneasy about the words that were about to escape her lips. "I will allow Bryan to come with me."

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know, it's a weird premise just to get these two characters to interact with each other, but I promise that the next chapter will be entertaining, awkward and fun. Thanks for reading! 'Til next time! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_~Fantasies & Delusions~_

* * *

Anna looked at Lee and smiled uneasily. She couldn't believe that she had just agreed with his proposal to go shopping with Bryan Fury. She utterly detested the idea, but she was willing to do anything so as long as it helps her to fulfill her goal.

"You will!?" Lee said feeling astonished by her answer.

Anna solemnly nodded in agreement.

Lee let out a huge sigh of relief. He thought that Anna would put up more of a fight, but he was glad that she didn't. Anna can be very difficult and hard to please at times. Lee often wondered if she was more trouble than she's worth.

Lee liked it better when his relationships were simpler and more straight-forward. He likes to think of them as business transactions. They get to spend his money and he gets to use them however he pleases. There were no questions, no feelings, and more importantly, no love involved. It was simple and casual. However, Anna wanted more than just his money; she wanted his time as well. And time was something he could not always afford to spend. Nevertheless, a part of Lee had feelings that extended beyond her physical attributes and he was willing to try to make their relationship work.

"Well Anna, I am relieved that you agreed to this." Lee said as he held her hand and gently kissed it. Anna blushed even though she was still visually upset.

Lee pulled open one of the draws on his desk and began to rummage through it. "Okay then, now that everything is settled, I must go. I am already a little late for the meeting."

Lee grabbed one of the many sets of car keys he had in his desk and tossed it to Bryan. Bryan instinctively caught the keys and pocketed them. Lee hurriedly got up to put on his jacket then he grabbed his briefcase from off the floor.

"So I will see you tonight my darling." Lee said. He quickly kissed Anna on her forehead then began to exit the office.

"W-wait!" Anna called out nervously.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lee stopped and turned around to look at her. He noticed that her face was frozen in fear.

"Don't worry Anna, remember, Bryan cannot hurt you." Lee said; trying to provide her with some comfort. He gave Anna a reassuring smile before finally exiting the office.

Anna clasped her hands together and watched as the door closed behind him. Reality was quickly starting to sink in. She was alone with a dangerous man. Alone. Completely alone.

Anna's heart began to race at the thought. She was beginning to regret her decision. She kept her eyes on the door hoping that Lee will come back. Maybe he forgot something? Maybe he'll return and cancel his meeting? These silent wishes raced through her mind as she stared, eagerly waiting for those tall, wooden doors to open.

"Let's get out of here. I want to get this shit over with." Bryan muttered; angrily breaking the silence of the room. He got up from his seat and began to walk towards the exit.

Anna swallowed hard. Well, this is going to be interesting… and terrifying, she thought. Anna grabbed her fur coat and purse from off a couch then she quickly walked towards the door to catch up with Bryan. He had already left the room and was standing by the elevators.

She stood a good distance behind him, she did not want to get too close. They both waited in silence for one of the elevators to arrive. The moment was tremendously awkward and uncomfortable for Anna, leaving her to wonder how she should best approach this situation.

The elevator arrived and they both entered. Bryan pressed the button that will take them to the building's parking lot which was located below ground.

Anna quietly thought to herself as she nervously waited in the elevator with the silent man. She wondered if she should exude a nice and pleasant demeanor. Perhaps being open and friendly would make the situation less tense and make Bryan less angry and more approachable. Anna quickly shook her head in disagreement. She knew kindness will get her nowhere. Especially when dealing with this man. He only viewed it as a weakness.

Anna quickly decided that the only way she could alleviate and gain control of her situation is if she became more assertive. Her shopping trip will be a disaster if she allowed Bryan to intimidate her. However, she wasn't sure if being aggressive was right method to take. Nor did she believe that she had the confidence to do so. She always relied on Lee to keep Bryan in line, now she must learn how to do it on her own.

Commanding Bryan should be easy to do, she thought. She kept reminding herself that Bryan must listen to her and he cannot hurt her. She kept repeating the thought over and over again as a means to boost her confidence.

The elevator doors opened and they both exited into the parking lot. Bryan didn't know where the car was parked or what it even looked like. He pulled out the set keys from his pocket and pressed a button to activate the car alarm. He followed the sound of the alarm until it led him to a small, black sports car. He turned off the alarm and was about to sit in the driver's seat but noticed Anna was just standing there, nervously staring at him.

"What are you waiting for? Get your ass in the car." Bryan commanded irritably.

Anna took in a deep breath before uttering her response. "N-no." She said nervously.

"Huh!?" Bryan said feeling a little surprised.

"I-I said no!" Anna repeated while trying to force more confidence into her words. "You did not open the door for me and I will not get in the car until it is opened."

Bryan frowned and stared at the woman evilly. "I'm not a gentleman Anna, so get in the fuckin' car." He demanded again more forcefully.

Anna crossed her arms and looked away defiantly even though she felt like a nervous wreck. She was fighting through her fear in order to take control of the situation. It was now or never. What worried her most is she did not know how the scarred man will react.

There was a little stand-off between the two of them. Anna rebelliously stood where she was while Bryan angrily glared at the woman. They both were fighting for control.

"Remember…" Anna said as she looked at him. "There's a price to pay for disobedience."

Bryan continued to scowl at her for a few moments before giving in to the woman's demand. She was right, he thought. If he wanted to continue receiving medication to keep his perpetual generator working, he ultimately had to do what she says.

Bryan grunted angrily as he walked over to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door. Anna was astonished. Bryan had listened to her.

She walked over and entered the car while cautiously keeping an eye on Bryan. He stood by the door and waited for her to take her seat. Bryan angrily slammed the door hard once she was inside.

Anna grinned from ear to ear as she watched Bryan walk to the driver's side of the car. She was in control and she liked it. She was feeling confident and a lot more relaxed than she was moments ago.

Bryan entered the vehicle and started the engine. He saw the arrogant smile on Anna's face. It made him furious. He couldn't believe how far he has fallen. He is the one with the cybernetic enhancements. He is the advanced being; the definition of human evolution. He is stronger, faster and more powerful than those around him. His superior skills were even used to prevent a catastrophic war just mere months ago. But not now he has been reduced to nothing more than a butler, chauffeur and bodyguard to Lee Chaolan and Anna Williams. It was both demoralizing and infuriating for him to accept.

But how far have you fallen? Bryan questioned himself as he looked down and saw a box of cigarettes resting in a cup holder. It triggered an old memory of his past.

It has been years since he had last had a cigarette. He was a heavy smoker in the past. He remembered kicking the habit to the side when he was a police officer. He was a rookie at the time and he was having trouble chasing criminals through streets and alleyways. He would run out of breath and tire easily. This was especially bad considering the fact that he was also an avid kick boxer. In the end, he decided to get rid of his terrible habit for the sake of career and his strong desire to serve and protect innocent people. It was one of the noble acts that stuck with him even through today.

However, as he stared at that box of cigarettes, a distant but familiar urge was creeping inside him. He wanted to lite one up. How far _will_ you fall? Bryan quietly questioned himself.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Anna said as she smiled shrewdly at Bryan. All of the fear she had towards the scarred man disappeared.

Bryan put the car in gear and began to drive.

* * *

They eventually arrived at a mall in the middle of the city. Bryan parked the car then they entered the huge building.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm feeling a little hungry, aren't you?" Anna questioned the silver-haired man but received no response.

Bryan quietly followed her to the cafeteria. He sat at one of the tables to wait for Anna. A few minutes passed and Anna returned with a small salad. She sat across from Bryan who was casually observing shoppers as they passed by.

Anna looked at Bryan who was being awfully silent and distant. "You're not hungry, hmm?" She asked coyly and laughed. "You should lighten up a little. Maybe I'll buy you something if you present a more pleasant attitude." Anna said mockingly before taking a bite of her food.

Bryan's eyebrow twitched in frustration however, he thought Anna's request was a little odd. Even though her statements were laced with sarcasm, he thought it was strange nonetheless.

"Just hurry up and buy your shit so we can get out of here. I got better things to do than to spend time with you." Bryan spat.

Anna frowned at him. But at the same time, she wondered why she had made such a remark. It sounded weird; as if she was asking for his company. Anna pushed aside the thought and quietly continued to eat her meal.

* * *

A few hours had passed since they had left to go shopping. Bryan begrudgingly followed Anna from store to store as she carelessly spent Lee's money. For Bryan, it was absolute torture. He was forced to carry Anna's purchases along the way.

They were in a fancy, clothing boutique and Bryan thought that Anna was spending way too much time shopping around in the store. He was sitting on a small display table near the front while Anna roams about the shop, looking at dresses.

Anna thought her shopping trip was going very well so far. Bryan hasn't spoken a word to her and has been completely compliant since their little stand-off in the parking lot. Even though the day was going well, Anna still felt very unhappy.

She noticed a man and a woman shopping not too far from her. They were smiling and holding hands as they walked around the store looking at items. They flirted and laughed with each other and acted like a young couple in love. Anna felt depressed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that way or experienced such feelings. Even though she was in a relationship, she still felt alone.

Anna solemnly continued to look through the dresses until she found one that she liked. It was a very low cut, red, sequin dress. Anna thought it looked beautiful however, she wished Lee was there to see it. Tears were beginning to gather at the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Anna picked up the dress and slowly walked to where Bryan was sitting. Bryan hadn't notice her when she arrived. He was busy playing around with his phone. Anna stood in front of him, she felt a little awkward over what she was about say.

"W-what do think about this dress?" She asked nervously.

Bryan slowly lifted his head and gave Anna a look that was a mixture of both shock and confusion. Why the _fuck_ is this woman asking me this question? Bryan thought to himself.

"W-well, do you think it will look nice on me?" Anna timidly pressed the question.

Bryan glared at the woman. "Do I look like a fashionista to you?" He asked sarcastically. "Ask Lee when you see him tonight." Bryan grumbled.

Anna was feeling annoyed by the man's attitude. "I want an opinion _before _I buy the dress!" She said angrily. "I command you to answer me, or else!"

Bryan let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't believe what this woman was asking of him. Why did she think it was a good idea to ask _him_, of all people, for fashion advice? She would have been better off asking a total stranger, he thought.

"Come on Anna, quit breaking my balls." Bryan pleaded irritably. "Lee asked me to drive you around, not to be your replacement boyfriend."

Anna was infuriated by his last comment. "Your balls are already broken you neutered dog!"

Bryan laughed out loud. Anna was taken aback by his response. It's been months since she last heard him laugh like that.

Bryan looked at her and smirked. "You know… you sounded just like your sister."

Anna gritted her teeth at his final remark. "Fuck you Bryan!" She said furiously.

Bryan was surprised by her comment. "Whoa, well that was unladylike!" He said mockingly as Anna angrily stormed off.

Replacement boyfriend!? Anna thought to herself as she angrily walked away from the scarred man. Even though those words annoyed her they still contained a hint of truth. She wanted Bryan to be more chivalric when she demanded him to open the door for her. Then there was the awkward lunch they had together with her wanting him to be more friendly. And now she is asking him to pick a dress that suits her features. Everything she had requested of Bryan is something that Lee would have done if he was with her, or any boyfriend for that matter. Am I really that lonely? Anna thought to herself.

Anna immediately took out her phone and dialed Lee's number. The phone rang a few times before picked up.

"Hello my sweet Anna, how is your going?" Lee asked sweetly.

Anna felt relieved to hear his voice; she smiled from ear to ear. "I'm doing fine." Anna said happily. "I think I've found a dress you would like."

"Oh really? Well I cannot wait to see it." Lee said gleefully. "How has Bryan been treating my beautiful lady?"

"Oh, he's been awful. He is very rude and disrespectful. I am trying to make the best out of a bad situation but, I think he needs more training on how to respect his superiors." Anna said vengefully.

"Oh…. Well I'm sorry to hear that Anna. I'll be sure to speak with him later." Lee said, feeling a little concerned. "Well, I should go, I'm still pretty busy here."

"Okay my darling, I will see you tonight." Anna said lovingly before hanging up.

Anna felt re-energized. She wouldn't let Bryan's comment get to her. She wasn't lonely, she thought to herself. She has a man that loves her and she was confident that tonight will be perfect. Anna walked to the cashier to purchase her new dress.

* * *

Anna and Bryan exited the mall and walked towards the car. Bryan nonchalantly tossed all of Anna's purchases on the backseat of the vehicle. Then he angrily opened the door for Anna. He waited for her to take her seat before slamming the door hard as he did earlier that day. Bryan entered the car and drove off. He had to take Anna back to Violet Systems and wait for Lee to return. Only then will he be free of the hell he's in; at least, for the remainder of the evening.

Anna looked at Bryan and smiled wickedly as he drove. She was still highly upset about the way he treated her.

"You know, when we get back, I'm going to tell Lee how horrible you've been." Anna said mockingly. "I wonder what kind of punishment he'll give you?"

Bryan stopped for a red light. Anna was seriously getting on his nerves. He angrily looked down and saw the box of cigarettes resting in the cup holder.

"Hmm… Maybe he'll cut your pay. Or perhaps he'll allow those doctors to conduct more vigorous tests on your body…"

Bryan gritted teeth in frustration.

"…Better yet, maybe he'll stop giving you that medicine you need, hmm?" Anna looked at him and arrogantly smiled. "You deserve that for your disobedience. You should always remember who your masters are, you dog!" she said condescendingly.

"Fuck it." Bryan muttered as he quickly pushed in the knob for the lighter on the dashboard. He hurriedly took a cigarette from out of its box and stuck it in his mouth.

Anna looked amused. "I thought you didn't smoke?" Anna said as she watched the man lite the cigarette.

Bryan ignored her question. He needed something to calm him down and this was his answer. Bryan took a long drag of the cigarette and immediately began to cough. He had forgotten how to smoke.

Anna looked on amusingly as she watched the man cough his lungs out. Bryan's coughs quickly subsided. He leaned his head against the headrest as he tried to calm his breathing. Bryan then took another drag of the cigarette, this time he inhaled it the correct way. He instantly felt calmer and relaxed.

"I'm guessing it's been a while, hmm?" Anna asked shrewdly.

"What do you care?" Bryan spat back and he continued to drive the car.

Anna said nothing she merely turned to look out the window. For once, she had decided to leave Bryan alone. However, she couldn't help but wonder if her words really did affected him so much.

* * *

Bryan and Anna finally arrived at Violet Systems. They both went to Lee's office to wait for his return. Anna took her new dress and went to a private bathroom located at the back of Lee's office. Minutes passed before Anna exited the bathroom wearing her new dress.

Bryan was admittedly shocked by how the young woman looked. Her red dress hugged her curves in all the right places and showed just the right amount of skin. She looked completely stunning. Too bad her name is Anna Williams, Bryan thought to himself.

Anna was proud with how she looked and she knew Lee will be amazed when he sees her. She couldn't wait for him to return. Anna sat on a couch and began to flip through her magazines.

Hours passed and there was still no sign of Lee. Anna had called his cellphone numerous times and each time it went to voice mail. She was getting worried. It was practically too late for them to go to dinner together but she hoped that he would make it on time to see the show.

Anna was getting anxious and was beginning to fear the worst. She feared that Lee was going to disappoint her again. She silently shook her head in protest. She refused to believe it. She tried to convince herself that Lee will come and they will have a beautiful and romantic night together.

Anna got up from the couch and nervously walked towards a small fridge located at the corner of the office. She desperately needed something to calm her nerves. She pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass.

Bryan watched amusingly as the woman poured herself a drink and quickly guzzled it down. Judging by how late Lee is, Bryan knew how things will ultimately end. It was only a matter of time.

Bryan got up and left the office; leaving Anna alone with her hopes and delusions. He wanted to find a place to indulge in his long, lost habit.

* * *

An hour had passed and Bryan took one last drag of his cigarette. He dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his boot. He thought it was time to see what was going on. He pulled open the door and exited the stairwell. He was walking back to Lee's office when he suddenly heard a loud scream. Bryan quickly ran to the office and entered.

Bryan was shocked at what he saw. Lee's office was completely trashed. It looked like a tornado went through it. Bryan noticed Lee's secretary was standing next to him.

"What's going on here?" Bryan asked bemused.

"Lee called a few minutes ago… He said he couldn't make it. Anna didn't take the news too well." The secretary worriedly explained.

"Well no shit." Bryan said amusingly as he viewed the damage.

"Lee requested that you escort her home." The secretary said.

Anna was sitting on the floor in the most unladylike fashion. She was crying hysterically as if she was having a nervous breakdown. Her lipstick was smeared and her eyeliner bled down her face. Anna slowly got up; using Lee's desk for support and staggered towards an expensive statue that was resting on a pedestal.

"Miss Williams! Please get a hold of yourself!" The secretary yelled as she ran towards Anna to stop what she was about to do. Anna smacked the woman hard before she could restrain her. The secretary hit the floor and yelped in pain.

Anna proceeded to kick the pedestal down sending the statue crashing on the floor. "Lee! You…you bastard! How dare you do this to me again!" Anna slurred her words angrily.

It quickly became clear to Bryan that Anna was intoxicated. Very intoxicated. He enjoyed witnessing Anna's downward spiral. It was amusing to see her dignified and pompous demeanor get thrown to the wayside. However, he had to carry out Lee's order and he was also ready to call it a day. He quickly ran towards her and grabbed the drunken woman from behind; restraining her arms.

"Alright Anna, that's enough." Bryan said calmly.

Anna struggled to free herself from his grip. "Let go of me you… you robo man!" She slurred again.

Bryan twitched his brow in annoyance. "I'll let you go if you to behave like good girl." He reasoned.

"I promise, okay? Now let me go."

Bryan released the woman from his grip. Anna slowly turned around to face him. "Thanks a lot tall n' ugly." She said with a drunken grin.

"What did you call me!?" Bryan asked heatedly as he scowled at the intoxicated woman.

Anna sloppily smiled back at him and playfully patted him on the check. "I'm just kidding. Geez, you need to learn how to take a joke."

Anna began to clumsily walk towards the door. She tripped and was about to hit the floor, however Bryan ran and caught her just in time.

The secretary slowly got up from off the floor. Her face still stung from the slap she received from Anna. She nervously thanked Bryan for his help before he left.

Bryan helped Anna walk to the car. It angered him that he had to assist the woman especially after all the things she had put him through. However, a very small part of him couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for the woman. He didn't know why.

Bryan started the car and drove the drunken woman home. Anna began to cry uncontrollably along the way. Bryan felt totally out of his element. He didn't know how to deal with an emotional woman. He simply allowed her to cry without saying a word. She ultimately cried herself to sleep.

Bryan eventually arrived at Lee's estate. It was a huge mansion located on the outskirts of the city. He parked the car just outside the entrance. He let out a huge sigh. He was relieved that his ordeal was finally over.

Bryan looked over at Anna and felt uneasy at what he saw. Anna's features and the way she slept reminded him of _her_. It reminded him of Nina. It was as if he was experiencing Déjà vu. He remembered Nina falling asleep in the car after he had rescued her from her captors. Now he was going through a similar experience however, it is with the other sister.

Bryan instantly shook the thoughts from his mind. For some reason he didn't want to dwell on those memories. They hindered his emotions and made him feel weak. He reminded himself that he had a job to do.

"Hey, wake up." Bryan said as he gently shook the woman by her shoulder.

Anna stirred and looked disoriented. "Hmm…What is it Lee?" Anna mumbled as she turned to look at the person who woke her. She was utterly disappointed.

"Oh… It's you." Anna said disdainfully. She began to cry once again.

"Here we go again." Bryan muttered under his breath as he passed a hand through his hair.

"Why!? Why don't he spend time with me!?" Anna yelled while sobbing uncontrollably.

Bryan sighed resignedly. It was clear to him that Anna is still very drunk and very emotional. He didn't know what to do. He was never good at talking to women, especially when they are in this state. He wasn't the empathetic type so anything he say or do can unintentionally worsen the situation. This was a nightmare for him and he didn't know how to make it end. However, he had to try.

"Maybe because he doesn't have time to spend." Bryan calmly tried to reason.

"Yeah, well he should make time for me!" Anna yelled belligerently as she drunkenly glared at the man.

Bryan smirked. He thought Anna's drunken demeanor was humorous and somewhat cute. "You're right Anna, and you should be mad."

Anna looked at him curiously; her head gently swayed side to side due to her intoxication.

"But, if you want get rid of that anger, we could go inside of the rich bastard's house and destroy some more of his stuff." Bryan said deviously.

Anna continued to drunkenly stare at him. It made Bryan feel a little awkward. "What?" Bryan questioned as he looked at her curiously.

"Are you… Are you actually trying to make me feel better?" Anna slurred.

Bryan grunted angrily at her question. "Come on, let's get you inside the house." He said irritably.

Bryan exited the car and waited for Anna to do the same. Anna got out of the car and began to walk unsteadily towards the mansion. Bryan didn't know why, but he felt a need to help the intoxicated woman walk to her front door. He ran to Anna's side and allowed her to lean on him for support as they walk. Anna was surprised by his gesture.

"Wow, there's a nice person under all that anger and testosterone." Anna said; feeling surprise.

Bryan grumbled angrily. He didn't like the idea of being labeled 'nice.'

Bryan helped Anna walk up a few steps that led to the porch. Bryan rang the doorbell while Anna sat on a nearby chair. A minute passed before Bryan saw the front door open just a crack. A middle-aged woman wearing an apron peeked through the door and looked at Bryan suspiciously. Bryan assumed that she is the maid.

"May I help you sir?" The woman said as she gave him a scrutinizing look.

"I work for Lee." Bryan explained bluntly. "He asked me to drop Anna home."

The maid opened the door wider and stuck her head out. "Miss Williams!?" The woman said; feeling shocked. "Where is she!?"

"She's right here." Bryan pointed to a nearby chair. He turned to look at her. He cussed under his breath when he discovered that Anna had fallen asleep… again.

"Miss Williams!?" The maid said as she ran to Anna's side. "What happened to her?" She questioned.

"She had too much to drink." Bryan said frankly.

"Oh dear… Poor girl, I'm sure he must've hurt her again." The woman said worryingly as she stroked Anna's hair.

Bryan looked at Anna and felt slightly concerned. He remembered how strange she was acting that day, especially in the mall. He quietly mulled over what happened and slowly connected all the dots. Quickly, her odd behavior was beginning to make sense to him and a very small part of him started to feel sorry for the woman.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking…" The middle aged woman said hesitantly as she looked at Bryan. "Do you mind carrying Miss Williams to her room?"

Bryan sighed resignedly and without saying a word, he picked Anna up and walked inside the mansion. He was instantly annoyed at how elegant and extravagant the mansion was. The place was decorated with expensive looking furniture, rugs, paintings and other things that Bryan couldn't even dream of affording. Everywhere he looked he saw money wasted on nonessential things.

The maid quickly walked in front of him and led the way. They eventually reached the master bedroom. The maid hurriedly opened the door. Bryan entered the enormous room and gently laid Anna on the bed. He was about to walk away but Anna grabbed his arm. Bryan gave her a puzzled look.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked drowsily. "I command you to stay."

Bryan was slightly amused by the woman's demand. However, he obeyed it without protest. He sat on a chair near Anna's bed and quietly waited for her to fall asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well this chapter was a little tricky to write but I think it turned out ok, and hope you guys like it as well. I hope I kept Bryan and Anna in character and not too OOC, especially with Anna near the end, lol. Anyway, the main plot will begin in the next chapter! So stay tuned and please review! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_~ Metamorphosis ~_

* * *

She felt the wind and snow whip against her skin as she lay on the freshly blanketed ground. She shivered as the wind blew the crystalline flakes across her body as if to bury her beneath its icy surface. She was cold, frightened, and alone. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to die alone.

"Hey, wake up! Can you hear me!?"

She heard a familiar voice and felt someone's hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are you okay!? Open your eyes!"

She heard the voice again. The young red-headed girl eyes fluttered open. Her vision was hazy. She looked up and squinted at the blurry silhouette that stood above her. She tried her best to distinguish their features as her vision slowly recovered. It was a pale-skinned teenage girl with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. She knew who this person was.

The blonde-haired girl seemed frightened at first, but then her expression changed to that of disappointment.

"How is she?"

The red-haired girl heard a different voice. It was masculine. A middle aged man with short, red hair came into view. She knew this person as well.

"She's awake." The blonde haired girl said feeling displeased.

"Good." The man said frankly.

"Good!?" The blonde girl said incredulously. "Her mistake almost got us killed! We should just leave her behind!"

"Hey! Don't you dare say that!" The man yelled angrily. "We're going to get through this together!"

The blonde girl looked away angrily. "She's such a disappointment." She muttered under her breath.

"We have to make a run for it." The man said as he surveyed the icy landscape. When I give the signal, we are going to run to safety."

The blonde girl nodded in agreement then she looked at the red haired girl angrily. "Don't mess up this time." She said threateningly.

"Alright, get ready." The man whispered. "Go!" He yelled and they all ran, leaving their footprints in the deep snow.

The red haired girl ran beside them. She tried her best to keep up but she was quickly getting exhausted. Her breathing was labored and her muscles burned with each stride she took. The man and the blonde girl ran ahead of her, the gap between them was quickly increasing.

The red haired girl tripped and tumbled in the snow. "Wait!" Her cry was desperate. "Please come back!" She screamed fearfully, but her words did not reach their ears.

The man and the blonde girl ran, totally unaware that they have left her behind. Or perhaps they didn't care.

The red haired girl watched horrified as their forms shrank and disappeared behind the blustery snow. She stretched out her arm as is to reach out and grab them.

"Don't leave me behind!" She shrieked. "Dad! Nina! Come back!"

Anna hastily sat up, gasping for air. She was in shock. She quickly glanced around her surroundings and realized that she was in her bed at Lee's estate. What she had just experience was only a dream. Even though it was a dream, they played on her worst fears. And what Anna feared most was being alone and isolated. She couldn't stand it.

Anna eyes suddenly darted at a chair that rested next to her bed. "He left?" She murmured to herself, feeling slightly disheartened.

"Oh, you're awake."

Anna turned in the direction where the voice was coming from. She saw Lee strode into the bedroom. He was fully dressed and ready for work. Anna furiously glared at him as he walked in.

"I wanted to check on you before I go." He said simply and smiled as he stood near the bed.

"You were going to leave without saying a word to me?" Anna muttered angrily.

"I heard what happened last night, so I didn't want to disturb your sleep." Lee said calmly.

Anna crossed her arms and grunted in anger. Lee looked at her feeling somewhat concerned.

Lee sighed. He really didn't want to have this argument right now but, he knew it was inevitable. His work schedule was already very stressful and hectic. The last thing he needed was a clingy woman starving for his attention. Is she really worth this drama? Lee thought to himself. Normally, he would have discarded women like these in a heartbeat. But, Anna… there was something different about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Look… I apologize for last night but you have to realize that I am busy man that does a lot of work to provide you with this extravagant lifestyle." Lee tried to reason. "And quite frankly I believe that _I_ deserve an apology for having my office completely ruined. That was absolutely uncalled for. I missed a date, so what? There will be others." He shrugged.

"So what!?" Anna yelled in disbelief. "Don't you realize how important last night was for me? For us!?"

"No." Lee said flatly. He was quickly growing tired of the argument. "What is so special about it?"

"That's for you to figure out." Anna said heatedly.

Lee let out a tired sigh as he passed a hand through his hair. "Look dear, I'm going to work… I think you should stay home and get some rest." Lee said resignedly. "We'll discuss this more when I return." He said as he exited the room.

Anna angrily punched a pillow as she heard the door close behind him. She lay down in her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. She suddenly felt depressed upon the realization that she is totally alone.

She thought that nobody cared or respected her. Even though Lee constantly showered her with compliments and praises, Anna was convinced that his words were empty and meaningless. He merely says such things in order to woo and manipulate her to do what he wants.

In matter of fact, Anna believed most people resented her. She came from a family of renowned assassins. She was born and raised to be one however, she failed to live up to her father's expectations and her sister hated her for her shortcomings. No matter how hard she tried, it was never good enough to deserve their respect and adoration. She felt like she could never catch up and will always be left behind and forgotten.

Even though Anna was successful at becoming an assassin, her skills were poor in comparison to her sister's. Nina was the talented one. Nina relied purely on her superior skills and abilities which were similar to that of a hardened, war-torn soldier. Anna, on the other hand, relied on her beauty and sex appeal to get the job done. Her tactics wasn't as respectable as her sister's and she believe it was part of the reason why Nina hates and disowns her. From Nina's perspective, she was nothing more than a whore, relying on cheap tricks to gain big money.

Anna sighed solemnly beneath the sheets. She wished Nina would acknowledge her. She wanted to have the relationship they shared when they were little girls; before her father indoctrinated them into the family trade. Back then they were sister's not rivals.

Anna wished she had someone to talk to. She desperately wanted to feel better. Anna peeked through the sheets and stared at the empty chair that that rested near her bed. She wondered how long Bryan stayed before he left. Even though she was very drunk last night, she still remembered everything that happened.

It was very interesting to say the least. Her shopping expedition was very awkward and weird however, she did manage to see a part of Bryan that she never imagined existed. It was very small and subtle and easily overlooked but, it was there and she had spotted it.

Bryan was actually …concerned about her? She thought to herself. It was the best way she could describe it. To say that he cared would be too strong of a word to use to describe Bryan's actions last night. He is often labeled being rude, vulgar and downright evil. 'Caring' was an absolutely strange word to use to describe one of Bryan's attributes, she thought.

It was hard for her to believe but, Bryan actually tried to make her feel better when she was having an emotional breakdown. He also helped her walk to the front door of the mansion without her commanding him to do so. His actions were baffling considering the fact that she had given him such a hard time yesterday. Anna was intrigued to say the least. She was curious to learn who the _real_ Bryan Fury was and wondered if Nina had seen this other side of him.

Anna sighed resignedly. Both Lee and Bryan were gone, she had no one there to help her feel better. She picked up the remote and turned on the television. Perhaps watching a few talk shows would distract her from thinking about her own problems.

* * *

A few hours passed. Anna fell asleep with the TV on however, she was suddenly awakened by the ringing of her cellphone. Anna slowly picked up the phone that lay beside her. She looked to see who was calling her but, the number was blocked. Anna thought it was strange and hesitated for a moment before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Is this Miss Anna Williams?" A man responded back. She didn't recognize the voice but, judging by the sound and cadence, Anna determined that it was an older man, probably in his fifties or sixties.

"Who is this?" Anna asked suspiciously.

The man recited his name and Anna eyes immediately widened. She couldn't believe who she was speaking with. Anna exchanged a few words with the man before hanging up.

She immediately got out of bed and dressed. The man she spoke with wanted to meet her in person and she definitely did not want to be late. She quickly put on a pair of jeans, a blouse, and a fancy mink coat. Anna called for a taxi to pick her up then she grabbed her purse and exited the room.

She cautiously observed her surroundings and made sure the coast was clear. She didn't want the maid to see her leave. If she did, she would insist that Anna be escorted by one of Lee's bodyguards and she did not want that to happen. She didn't want anyone to know where she was going. She needed to meet this man alone.

She quietly climbed down the stairs to the first floor of the mansion. She spotted the maid in the dining room. She was busy wiping a large dinner table. Anna silently sneak passed the room and exited through the back entrance of the mansion. She quickly ran as fast as her high heels will allow, down a long driveway that led to the front gates of the estate.

The taxi was already waiting for her. Anna quickly exited the estate and entered the car. She told the driver where she needed to go and the driver sped off towards her destination.

* * *

Lee was very busy answering calls and filling out paperwork. He was somewhat happy that Anna stayed home. He couldn't imagine how the day would have gone if she was there, he surmised that it wouldn't have been pleasant. Her absence provided him with the space he needed to get his work done.

He wasn't sure what to do about Anna and he couldn't figure out what was so special about the date they were supposed to have last night. It bothered him and he actually felt a little guilty about the way he treated her. A part of him wanted to amend the situation, another part was still angry that she destroyed his office.

It took a crew of five men to clean up the mess she made. They have worked feverously through the night in order to make his office look professional and presentable again. Albeit, it was a little sparse since some of his décor was destroyed during Anna's rampage. But soon he will restore it to its former glory.

Lee was a little surprise when he heard his cellphone rang. Very few people had his personal number and it was very rare that someone would contact him through his cellphone. He picked up the device and realized it was Anna calling him. Lee sighed wearily. He still had a lot of work to do, however he couldn't afford to miss this call. He imagined it would anger the woman if he did. He cleared his throat and answered the phone with the most charming and charismatic voice he could muster.

"Well, hello my darling!" Lee said nervously. He hoped that Anna was in a good mood.

"Hello Lee." He grew concerned after hearing the sadness of her voice.

"Is everything alright?" Lee asked cheerfully; hoping to lighten the mood.

"Is it okay if I come to your office?" she asked softly.

"S-sure." Lee said hesitantly. Judging by Anna's mood he thought that it would be a terrible idea. "I'll have one of my bodyguards pick you up at the mansion."

"I would like someone to pick me up but, I'm not at the mansion, I'm in the city." Anna said flatly.

"What!?" Lee quickly stood up from his chair. "You're in the city all by yourself!?" He yelled incredulously. He shouted so loud that Anna had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yes, I am a big girl after all." Anna said mockingly.

"I've already explained to you why you shouldn't travel alone!"

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." She said irritably.

Lee sighed resignedly as he sat back down in his chair. "Very well Anna, I'll send one of my men to pick you up."

"I want Bryan to pick me up." Anna quietly demanded.

Lee was baffled. "Bryan? Why?"

He waited for her answer but received none. It was completely odd that she would request Bryan to pick her up. As far as he knew, Anna hated, despised and feared the scarred man. He should have been last on the long list of people who were allowed to escort her anywhere.

Lee conceded to the woman's demand. "Alright, I will have Bryan pick you up."

Their conversation quickly ended after Anna told him her location. Lee placed the phone on his desk and quietly wondered what exactly happened yesterday when he wasn't around.

* * *

Bryan pulled up in front of a small café. He honked the horn irritably to announce his arrival. He couldn't believe that this woman wanted to torment him again. Bryan believed that she was mad at Lee but plan to vent her rage out on him. He was an easy and suitable target. It will be a classic case of 'displaced anger,' he thought.

He wondered what she would demand of him this time. Will she request that they go shopping again? Watch a romantic movie together? Or perhaps it will be something more sinister, like purchase a box of tampons? Bryan immediately shuddered at the thought. He planned to drive the car as fast as he could back to Violet Systems, before Anna can make any crazy demands. "To hell with the speed limit!" He thought.

He saw Anna exit the café. He expected her to request that he come out and open the door for her. However, he was surprised when she opened the door herself and entered the car.

Anna said nothing. She quietly buckled her seatbelt and gazed out the window. She looked unhappy and depressed. Bryan watched at her curiously it looked like she was lost in thought. He wondered what exactly had her in this mood but he didn't dare to ask. He put the car in gear and drove.

They were driving good for a while but, soon they were stuck in traffic. The traffic was thick and all the cars slowly inched forward on the highway. Bryan grunted angrily as he took out a cigarette and began to smoke.

Minutes passed before Anna decided to break the silence.

"What kind of relationship did you have with my sister." She asked quietly as she turned to look at Bryan.

Bryan nearly choked on his cigarette. "W-what?" He said disbelievingly as he hastily exhaled the smoke.

The question was unexpected and it took him by surprise. Bryan wondered if there was hidden mockery behind her words, as if she had some snide or rude remark to make dependent on his answer. He looked at her. Her expression was solemn and serious as if she honestly wanted to know.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Do you love her?" Anna pressed. Her tone was quiet and serious.

Bryan swallowed uneasily. He didn't know where this conversation was headed or how to handle. There was clearly something on her mind and she wanted some answers.

"Love…. is a very strong word…. I'd say I _respect_ her." Bryan slowly clarified as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Respect, huh?" Anna said with slight humor in her voice. "And did she 'respect' you back?"

Bryan glanced at her feeling mildly amused by her questioned. However, he was still baffled by Anna's strange behavior and inquiries. "Yeah… in her own, unique way." He said simply.

"Her own unique way?" Anna repeated as she carefully examined his words. "I'm guessing that her demeanor was icy, cold, and direct." She said dismissively as she turned to look out the window. "I remember when Nina used to be more open, friendly and kind."

"What do you expect?" Bryan smirked. "Nobody stays the same. People change all the time." He said matter-of-factly as he looked at her.

Anna gave him a curious look as if to urge him to explain his thought.

"We are molded and shaped through the experiences and choices we make throughout life. It's how we adapt and learn how to survive." Bryan explained. "Everyone does it." He shrugged. "Nina did it, and so have you."

"Care to explain?" Anna said mockingly. She wasn't fully convinced by his logic.

Bryan flicked the butt of his cigarette out the window as he chuckled and gave her a sly look. "Well… Nina adapted her best skills to become and expert assassin while you adapt yours to become an expert whore."

Bryan laughed loudly. Anna frowned and shoved him as he drove. She was getting tired of being labeled a 'whore' and a 'gold-digger.' Her assault caused Bryan swerve the car on the road. He quickly regained control.

"I'm only giving you a fuckin' example." He said mockingly and chuckled. "Seriously, think about it. Both of you adapted and exploited your skills the best way possible in order to make money and to take care of yourselves."

Anna carefully thought about his explanation. Even though what he said made sense she still thought it was only partially true.

"Well, I think it's impossible for a person to completely change." Anna tried to reason. "Like Nina. There is no reason why she cannot be a professional assassin and keep some of her humanity."

Bryan gave a short laugh. "That's impossible. It's best to get rid of feelings such as 'caring' and 'empathy.' They are for the weak who don't mind being stepped on." Bryan said with disgust.

Anna perked an eyebrow. "You used to be a cop right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked curiously.

"It was your duty to help, protect and care for the innocent-"

"That was the 'old' me." Bryan interjected. "I ain't that person anymore." He said gruffly.

"The '_old'_ you?" Anna giggled.

Bryan glanced at her feeling partially confused but mostly annoyed. "what's so funny?"

"Nothing…" Anna smiled coyly. "But I really want to thank you for helping me last night. I know it was a small gesture but it really meant a lot." Anna said mockingly.

Bryan grunted angrily as he kept his eyes on the road. He totally understood what she was implying and it bothered him.

"See?" Anna said triumphantly. "It's impossible for people to _completely _change." She smiled for a moment. "Maybe, just maybe… A part of my sister - the part that knew as a little girl - is still buried somewhere within her." Anna said quietly.

Bryan was confused. He wondered why she would wish for such a thing. "I thought you two hate each other?" He questioned.

Anna giggled. "Is that what she told you?" She questioned back.

Bryan sighed resignedly. He was tired hearing the woman speak in riddles and he was totally puzzled as to why she was suddenly interested in Nina's 'humanity' as she so put it. She was acting odd. She wasn't her usual bitchy self.

The traffic was finally picking up. Bryan quickly glanced at Anna as he drove. She was smiling happily as she stared out the window. It was strange. Bryan quietly wondered if he had unintentionally brightened Anna's mood.

* * *

Anna quietly entered Lee's office. Lee was busy typing something on his laptop. He was lost in his work and didn't notice that she had entered the room.

"Good evening Lee." Anna said in order to gain his attention.

Lee looked at her and frowned. "Hello Anna, I see you've finally made it." He said as he closed the laptop.

"We were stuck in traffic." Anna explained.

"Really?" He said in disbelief.

Lee was angry and he didn't know how to proceed with the conversation. He wondered why Anna decided to roam about the city alone. More importantly, why have she requested Bryan to pick her up? What happened last night when he wasn't present? His mind swirled with different thoughts, ideas, and scenarios and not one of them were good. He ultimately wanted to make amends with Anna, but he didn't know how to do it gracefully while getting all his questions answered. He decided to be direct and to the point.

"What happened last night?" He asked sternly.

Anna was surprised by his blunt question.

"What do you mean? You know exactly what happened!?" Anna felt dumbfounded.

"The maid told me that Bryan stayed in our bedroom with you alone for over an hour before he left…"

Anna was shocked. She didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"I was willing to overlook that questionable event, but then today, you request that he should be the one to pick you up!" Lee yelled.

Anna suddenly felt uncomfortable. She never seen Lee this mad before. He never once raised his voice at her let alone yelled.

"Lee…" Anna said softly.

"And now you were conveniently stuck in traffic!"

"It's nothing like that, honest." Anna pleaded.

Lee was furious. He was convinced Anna was taking advantage of his kind nature.

"Really!? And you expect me to believe that!? I'm not incompetent, Anna." Lee screamed. "You're busy fucking me over and fucking around and I'm not going to put up with it anymore!"

Anna was surprised by his vulgar language and sudden change in persona. She never heard Lee curse before. He was always the gentleman. However, she was quickly enraged by his false and hasty accusation.

"Why would I do anything like that!?" She yelled angrily. "Did you figure out why last night was so important to me?" She questioned heatedly.

"No. What does it matter?" Lee said flippantly.

Anna was speechless at his lack of concern. He only cared about himself and what mattered to him. Her eyes quickly began to water. "Yesterday was our anniversary!" She screamed. "We've been together for a year and you didn't even realize it… You didn't even care." She said more somberly.

Lee's face softened. He shamefully looked down at the marbled floor. His expression was full of regret. He was at a loss for words. He had wrongfully accused her of infidelity. As he closely went over his claims, he realized how ridiculous it all sounded. He wished he could go back in time and take it all back.

Anna frowned and quickly exited the office. She was furious. She no longer wanted to be there. She entered an elevator and took it to the ground floor. She angrily stormed out of Violet Systems.

She took out her phone and dialed the number as she walked down the street. The number belonged to the man she had met earlier that day. She wasn't sure before, but after having conversations with both Bryan and Lee she knew what she needed to do.

The phone rang a few times before a man picked up and answered.

"Hello, Miss Willams?"

"Yes, this is she." Anna said sternly and smiled. "I wanted to let you know that I accept your offer."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Oooohh! I wonder who the mysterious contact is. Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter…. Or maybe not! Lol. _

_I know I'm not an expert writer, but I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm little concerned that it will was kinda boring. As you can possibly tell, I'm a fan of character development. I enjoy figuring out how characters tick, interact and grow with each other. To me, that is the best part of any story and I hope you guys out there feel the same way. :) Anyway, I'm blabbing too much so I'll leave it at that. 'Til next time guys! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_~ Dirty Secrets~_

* * *

Anna.

She was all he could think about as he drove home from work. He felt terrible and wanted to apologize for the way he had treated her earlier that day. Lee's eyes glanced at vase containing a dozen freshly picked roses. It rested on the passenger seat of the car. He planned to give it to Anna as a peace offering.

Lee sighed as he returned his attention on the darkened road. He thought his behavior was so unlike him. He normally didn't care much about maintaining romantic relationships. Women come and go all the time for the rich entrepreneur. When one leaves, there were plenty others all eager, willing, and practically begging to be the replacement.

Every woman that entered his life was required to play by his rules and more importantly, accept his busy lifestyle. If they couldn't, he would quickly and very politely show them the door. Anna shouldn't be any different, but for some reason, he couldn't envision himself leaving her.

"Do I….love her?" Lee thought as he drove. He carefully pondered the question.

Perhaps he had developed deeper, more meaningful feelings for Anna without realizing it. It did anger him when he thought Anna was being unfaithful. So much so that he had completely lost his composure during their argument. The mere notion of Anna being with someone else had infuriated him beyond words. Are these feelings the first signs of love? Lee thought. He wasn't sure; he had never fell in love before, but believed it was possible.

Lee arrived at his estate and parked his car near the front steps of the mansion. He carefully picked up the vase from the passenger's side and walked up the steps. He stood by the front door for moment. He was nervous. He wasn't sure what he will find on the other side. He wondered if Anna had destroyed his home as she did his office last night. Lee took in a deep breath before unlocking the door and entering. He was instantly surprised that his mansion was clean and untouched. He hoped Anna was home. He wanted to put the argument behind him and start fresh with her however, it was highly possible that she packed up her things and left.

Lee hesitantly climbed the stairs and walked towards his bedroom. He cautiously opened the door. He slowly stepped into the room and attentively looked around. He smiled after seeing Anna lying on the bed.

"It's about time you got home." Anna said seductively.

She slowly climbed out of bed and walked provocatively towards him; swaying her hips gracefully with each step she took. Lee's jaw suddenly dropped upon seeing her risqué outfit. She was wearing sexy lingerie that crudely covered small portions of her body, leaving very little to the imagination. His expression made Anna smile proudly.

"Are those for me?" She said as she pointed at the roses.

Lee's mouth hung agape. He was enraptured by her stunning beauty. "Um… yes. I wanted to apologize." He said softly.

"Oh, darling you shouldn't have." Anna said excitedly. She took the vase from Lee's hand placed it on her vanity table. "They're beautiful." She attentively touched one of the roses.

Anna turned around and gave Lee a sheepish smile. "Well…" She slowly approached him once more. "Do you like _my_ apology?" Anna said temptingly as she seductively passed her hands over the contours of her body.

Lee smiled uneasily. He was confused by her behavior. Anna was absolutely furious at him last night and most of that day for forgetting their anniversary. She had every right to be mad, but somehow it seemed like she had quickly forgiven him. It seemed very sudden and odd to him.

"S-so… you forgive me?" Lee asked; feeling very perplexed.

"Only if _you_ forgive _me_." Anna said teasingly. She draped her arms around her lover's neck and began to twirl few strands of his hair. "Do you accept my apology?" She drawled suggestively as she eyed at him.

"But I've forgotten our-"

"Let's just put that whole argument behind us." Anna interjected curtly. "I understand... You're a busy man and sometimes you… forget things." She looked up and tenderly smiled.

Lee gazed amorously into her eyes. He didn't know how to feel or what to think, he was just happy that she was there with him.

Anna gently pulled his face close to hers. She gave him a long, languid kiss. Lee embraced her as he returned the gesture. Moments passed before their lips slowly parted from one another.

"Come to bed." Anna murmured. She gently pulled his hand; guiding him towards the bed. Lee silently followed her as if he was enchanted by a spell.

Anna slowly lay on the bed, Lee climbed on top of her. She observed his expression thoughtfully and smiled. She was proud of her accomplishment. The assassin had Lee wrapped around her finger.

* * *

Lee was silently driving in the car with Anna. They were on their way to work. It has been a few days since their argument and things seemed to be going well. Anna hadn't made any complaints and has been very compliant and accepting of Lee's busy work regimen. Their relationship appeared to have returned to normal, however, Lee still felt like something was off or not right.

They soon arrived at Violet Systems. Lee drove the car into the underground parking lot. He picked up his briefcase and exited the vehicle. He went to the passenger's side and opened the door for Anna. Anna smiled as she exited the car. Lee silently returned the gesture. They both walked towards the end of the parking lot. Lee pressed the button for the elevator and the doors quickly opened.

"Oh my, I have forgotten my purse in the car." Anna quickly said as Lee entered the elevator. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." She said playfully and winked.

The elevator doors began to close. Lee quickly stretched his arm out to stop it. "Wait! Don't you want me to come with you?" Lee said curiously.

"No, it's alright. I don't want to delay my busy man from his work." She giggled.

Lee sighed as he hesitantly lowered his arm; allowing the doors to close. Anna smiled and kept her eyes on him as the doors shut.

Lee felt troubled. Something was not right and he needed to find out what it was and why.

* * *

_To help, protect and care for the innocent..._

Anna's words rolled about Bryan's mind as he waited for an elevator to arrive. The conversation he had with her several days ago left him thinking about his own self. He wondered how much has he really changed and questioned how different was he from the Bryan that existed years ago. He would like to believe that he has gotten stronger both physically and mentally. That he was no longer naïve, simple-minded, and gullible as when he was a cop. He understood how the world works now, and that understanding has made him tougher and more resilient. That is what he wanted to believe.

Another thing that puzzled him was Anna's sudden interest in her sister, Nina. Bryan figured it was the main reason why Anna wanted him to pick her up that day. She seemed mostly interested in learning about Nina's personality and questioned how much she had really changed. The way Anna spoke during their conversation, it sounded as though she missed her estranged sister.

Bryan thought it was unusual. As far as he knew, the sisters hated each other. He remembered Nina telling him that their hatred was based on simple rivalry. Her reasoning never made sense to him. To want to kill your own sibling just to prove you're better than them seemed crazy, even to him. Bryan wondered if there were other reasons why the sisters have such a dysfunctional relationship. Perhaps one that Nina failed to mention when they were in Brazil.

The doors opened. Lee was a little surprised when he saw Bryan entered the elevator. It looked as though Bryan was completely oblivious to his presence; as if he was lost in thought. Lee was somewhat happy to see him. He wanted to ask him some questions.

"Well, good morning Bryan."

Bryan was jarred back to reality. He turned and saw Lee standing beside him with one of his fake smiles plastered on his face.

"Oh, it's you." Bryan grumbled. "I would have taken the next one if I knew you were here." Bryan looked straight ahead angrily. He wanted to ignore the man for the rest of the trip.

Not knowing how to respond to his comment, Lee simply gave an awkward laugh. "How is your morning so far?" He asked, trying desperately to start a conversation with the scarred man, but he said nothing. They stood next to one another in silence.

Lee sighed. Bryan was always a man of few words when talking to him. Lee understood why Bryan was so angry and terse with him. Lee didn't respect him and regarded him as nothing more than a tool or an object for him to use rather than a person. Worst of all, he had betrayed his trust. Lee knew what he was doing to him was wrong, he had nothing against the man, it was just… business. He needed to keep Bryan under his control. He was the key to advancing his company and perfecting his robotics. And right now, as guilty as he feels, he needed Bryan's help and he needed his trust.

"Bry-"

"What is it Lee." Bryan interjected coolly as he continued to look straight ahead. He knew whenever Lee spoke to him it was always for a reason. "Stop with the fucking 'chit chat' and get to the point already." He muttered low enough for him to hear.

The elevator doors opened on Bryan's floor. Lee remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"I want you to report to my office after you're finished in the lab." Lee said calmly.

Bryan grumbled under his breath as he exited the elevator. "Very well, Lee." He said irritably before the doors closed.

Bryan angrily walked down the hallway and turned a corner. He was mad that he had to see Lee at the end of the day. He pondered and tried to guess what Lee was going to ask of him this time. Suddenly, all of Bryan's thoughts were quickly dashed away. He saw Anna standing by the windows at the end of the hallway. She saw him and smiled.

Bryan thought that it was weird. "Why isn't she with Lee?" He thought to himself as he approached the red-headed woman. He suddenly remembered overhearing few doctors saying that they have spotted her venturing around the building alone. Her behavior has been strange and entirely unexplained.

Even though Anna and Lee's relationship was still intact, Bryan wasn't completely convinced that Anna has totally forgiven him. Not that he cared, but he thought their reconciliation came a bit too quickly. Her outburst and the way she acted and cried that night showed how deeply hurt she was by Lee's selfish and negligent attitude. She basically had a nervous breakdown. Bryan believed Lee should have worked a lot harder to gain her forgiveness.

Quite honestly, the whole ordeal has slightly changed Bryan's perception of the woman. He always viewed her as being a slutty, spoiled bitch that thought too highly of herself. But witnessing her actions over the past few days changed that… only a little.

The trip to the mall, and the conversation they had in the car showed a different side of Anna... She was lonely. Bryan wasn't sure if his assumption was correct, but he believed it to be true. All the evidence pointed to loneliness, most particularly the night when he dropped her home. So desperate for companionship she asked him of all people to keep her company. Anna ordered him to stay by her beside and he had to sit and listen to her cry herself to sleep. Bryan hated to admit it, but somewhere deep inside actually pities the woman.

"Why, hello Bryan." Anna said seductively.

Bryan stopped in front of her and eyed her curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to have a little chat with you."

"What about?" Bryan smirked. "You're interested in having another one of those philosophical conversations?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Anna giggled and shook her head. "Although I am surprised to learn that your IQ is above 2." She said coyly.

Bryan chuckled. "And I'm surprised that you can even count to two." Bryan said sarcastically.

Anna frowned and perked an eyebrow at his last comment which did nothing but elicit laughter from the scarred man. Anna was always terrible at coming up with witty comments.

"Anyway!" Anna said sharp enough to cut through Bryan's laughter. "There is something I wanted to ask you."

"I would like to answer it sweetheart but as you can see…" Bryan pointed at a couple of nosey doctors standing by the entrance of the lab. "I have a date with a couple of basement dwellers." He smirked.

Anna turned her attention at the two doctors. "Excuse me gentlemen, do you mind if I had word with him in private?" She asked politely and smiled.

The two doctors looked at each other for a moment before finally closing the door. The mood between them quickly changed into something more serious.

Anna returned her attention to Bryan. "Well, now that that has been taken care of, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Bryan asked curiously.

Anna was hesitant for a moment. "Do you have Nina's cellphone number?"

"Huh… Why?" Bryan said incredulously.

"Please give me her number, I know you have it." Anna said calmly.

Bryan was perplexed. What the hell does she want with her phone number!? Bryan thought. He did indeed have Nina's number, but it was disconnected soon after the Brazilian mission had ended. However, Bryan was adamant in his decision to not give Anna the number, regardless whether it worked or not.

"Come on, tell me." She pleaded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Anna..." Bryan said calmly as he crossed his arms. "…Unless you tell me why."

"That's none of your business!" Anna snipped.

"Well then I refuse to tell you." Bryan said simply.

"I don't understand… why don't you want to tell me?" Anna said feeling a bit puzzled.

"I have my reasons." He said bluntly.

_Reasons?_ Anna thought to herself. She quietly wondered what they might be.

"Wait a minute…. Are you… protecting her!?" Anna said feeling astonished. "You think I'm going to do something to hurt her?"

Bryan did not respond to her question but it was in fact true. He didn't know what Anna was up to so he didn't want to risk putting Nina in danger by giving her phone number away. She could have the number traced or obtain any other personal information from it and Bryan didn't want that.

"My, my…" Anna smirked. Bryan's silence proved that her assumption was correct. "It's as they say… old habits die hard."

Bryan silently glared at her.

"You're still playing your role as the 'noble cop?' Still protecting the innocent?" Anna said snobbishly as she looked at Bryan. "By your logic, I guess that must mean that you are still weak." She said mockingly and laughed.

Bryan grunted angrily. He couldn't believe he actually pitied this woman. "I see the bitchy Anna has returned." He muttered feeling a bit disappointed. "I still won't give you her number."

Anna looked away and sighed and solemnly. She wished Bryan was more compliant. His defiant behavior had forced her to use her final tactic. She honestly didn't want to resort to it, but Bryan left her no choice. She felt a little sad; a part of her was actually beginning to like him.

Anna turned to face Bryan once more. "If you hadn't noticed, Lee is very willing to do anything to make his woman happy... a woman who he has deeply hurt." She gave him a menacing smile. "Now I wonder what he'll do if I tell him that you've offended me?" Anna sneered.

Bryan grunted angrily at her threat. He felt furious that their little standoff wasn't going in his favor, but there was nothing more he could do about it.

"Give me your phone." Anna demanded coolly.

Bryan angrily glared at the woman before giving in to her demand. He took the phone from his pocket and handed it over to the red-headed woman.

"Good boy." Anna said condescendingly and smiled.

Anna searched Bryan's phone for Nina's number. She scrolled through his contact list which was surprisingly full of numbers belonging women. She momentarily gave Bryan a scrutinizing look before continuing her search.

Her expression made Bryan grin. "What can I say… I'm a busy man." Bryan drawled as he eyed the woman.

Anna sighed dismissively; ignoring the man's crude comment. She continued to search the phone until she finally found the number. Anna's face suddenly lit up upon its discovery. She took out her cellphone and quickly added it.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" She said as she gave Bryan his phone back.

Bryan silently pocketed his phone. "You know, sooner or later your luck will run out Anna…" Bryan said calmly. "…and Lee won't be able help you." Bryan chuckled as he turned and headed towards the lab where the two doctors were impatiently waiting.

Anna didn't know why but Bryan's words frightened her somehow. She chose to brush the feelings aside for the moment. She had something more important to worry about. She needed to go to Lee's office before he starts to question her absence.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Lee was in his office finishing up the last of his paperwork. Oddly enough, Anna had left a little early claiming that she wasn't feeling well. Lee was undoubtedly suspicious about the woman's behavior and wanted some answers.

Suddenly, Bryan entered his office. By the look of his face, Lee could tell that he was in a bad mood. Bryan took a seat a few feet away from his desk and stared at the man angrily.

Lee sighed. He felt guilty and undeserving of Bryan's help, but quite honestly, he was the only person he could confide in. Lee had no close friends or family. Friendship was hard to come by for the rich and successful entrepreneur. He had a hard time trusting people since most of them will say and do anything just to get closer to his wallet.

He felt like he could trust Bryan. He was the only person he could consider a friend even though he knew Bryan does not feel the same way. Bryan was honest. He didn't hide his feelings or emotions and he always speak his mind, no matter how blunt, harsh or hurtful his words might be.

"Hello Bryan." Lee said calmly.

"What do you want Lee?" Bryan muttered.

"I won't delay you with small talk, I know how that bothers you. So I'll just get to the point." Lee said resignedly. "Do you think Anna is acting odd?"

Bryan was a little surprised by his question. "Wow Lee. You don't trust your woman anymore? I thought you forgiven her?" Bryan said mockingly.

"She's acting strange…" Lee said as he blankly stared at his desk as if he was lost in thought. "She left early today…. about a half hour ago. She said she wasn't feeling well."

Lee's troubled expression made Bryan smile.

"What do you think?" Lee's eyes darted up to look at the scarred man. "Have you noticed any strange behavior?"

Bryan examined the man's face for a moment. He looked serious and somewhat distraught. As if Anna's suspicious behavior is really affecting the selfish, rich man.

Bryan gave a short laugh. "I'd say that you're the one who's acting strange."

Lee looked at him perplexingly.

"I'm quite surprise you took her back." Bryan said amusingly. "Normally a guy like you would've dumped her and moved on to the next one."

"…. You're right…." Lee said quietly as he thought over what he said. " But…. but I think I have feelings for her."

Bryan was a little surprised by his confession and it made him squirm uneasily in his chair. He didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"What do you think I should do Bryan? Should I keep her or let her go?" Lee said desperately.

Bryan threw his head back and groaned. He couldn't believe what Lee was asking him. "I'm not a fucking marriage counselor." Bryan said despairingly.

"I know…" Lee said resignedly. "I just needed to get an opinion."

Bryan sighed irritably. "First Anna asks me for fashion tips and now you're asking me for relationship advice… I think you both are fucking weird." He muttered.

"Fashion tips?" Lee asked curiously.

"Forget about it." Bryan said dismissively. "As for Anna, I do agree that she's been acting different."

"Oh really? So I'm not the only one." Lee said feeling relieved.

"She's been asking me about her sister." Bryan said simply.

"Her sister? When was that?" Lee looked at him eagerly.

"When I had to pick her up a few days ago… We were stuck in traffic and she started questioning me about her." Bryan explained.

Lee looked astonished. "_That_… is what really happened!?" He asked disbelievingly. "She was telling the truth the whole time." Lee muttered to himself. It made him cheerful.

Bryan felt confused. "What did you _think_ happened?"

"Oh nothing…" Lee said dismissively. "What you said has cleared up some of my suspicion, but I still think that Anna is behaving differently. Has she asked or said anything else to you?" Lee questioned happily.

"No, she hasn't." Bryan lied.

Well, then!" Lee said as he clapped his hands together. "I would like you to keep an eye on her. Let me know if she does or say anything else that is out of character."

"Will do." Bryan said irritably.

"Excellent!" Lee said ecstatically. "Well I won't keep you any longer; you are dismissed for the day."

* * *

Bryan grumbled as he exited Lee's office. Somehow the conversation ended with Lee in a better mood. He met him miserable and left him happy. Bryan was beginning to think that he had a knack for unintentionally cheering people up. He wasn't sure if it was a gift or a curse but he knew Lee was the last person he wanted to help.

Bryan searched his pockets for his box of cigarettes. He cursed under his breath when he realized they were missing. He figured he must have left it in the lab.

Bryan decided to go the lab to retrieve his cigarettes. He noticed something strange as he approached the lab. The door to the lab was wide open. Bryan thought it was odd. For security reasons, all the doors in the building were kept closed and locked. A key card was required in order to gain access to any of them.

Bryan slowly entered the lab. It was very dark. All of the lights and equipment were turned off. Bryan cautiously looked around the lab. He used his enhanced vision to see more clearly in the dark.

He slowly and quietly walked around the lab until he spotted something interesting. He saw someone sitting by a computer. The person's back was facing him. Bryan thought that it could have been a doctor or scientist but he needed to be sure. He silently approached the person until he was close enough to make out who it was. He was very surprised by his discovery.

Bryan reached out and grabbed the person's hand from off the keyboard and yanked them out of their seat. He looked down at the person and grinned evilly.

"Well, well… I didn't expect to find you here… Anna."

Anna was shocked and looked at him fearfully. "Let me go!" Anna yelp as she struggle to free herself from his grip. "I command you to let me go, you dog!"

Bryan chuckled. "I don't think that's gonna work this time girlie." Bryan said slyly. He leaned in close to whisper into the frightened woman's ear. "I wonder what Lee will do when he finds out his bitch is a spy." He said lustfully.

His words made Anna struggle more desperately. Bryan chuckled as he began to drag the woman out of the lab.

Bryan suddenly stopped when he heard something coming from down the hall. He shushed Anna who was still feebly struggling against his grip. Both of them stood silent as they listened to the voices that were quickly approaching them.

"Lee!" Anna whispered loudly. Bryan looked in the direction the voices were coming from. He wanted to see if Anna's assumption was correct. Anna noticed that Bryan was distracted. She took the opportunity to swiftly yank her hand free and quickly hid under a nearby desk.

Bryan didn't pay her any mind; he continued to focus his attention on the hallway. Seconds later Bryan saw Lee and one of the scientists enter the lab. The scientist turned on the lights and they were both surprise to see Bryan in the lab. Bryan slowly backed in to the desk where Anna was hiding.

"Bryan?" Lee said astonished as he approached him. "What are you doing here? I thought you left already."

"I lost my cigarettes. Figured I must've left them in the lab." Bryan said coolly.

Lee looked at him skeptically. "I thought you didn't smoke?"

"Old habits die hard I guess." Bryan reasoned.

Anna nervously hid under the desk. She curled herself up like a frightened kitten; trying to make herself as small as possible so she couldn't be seen. She was surprised that Bryan didn't say anything to Lee yet. She wondered why. Surely Bryan would have wanted to get revenge after the way she treated him, she thought. But somehow it seemed as though he was protecting her. He hadn't said a word and he stood against the desk as if to block Lee's view of her.

"I think I've found it." The scientist called out as he walked towards Lee and Bryan.

The scientist gave Bryan his cigarettes. Bryan thanked him and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Well mister Lee, I'm very excited to show you my findings." The scientist said gleefully and dashed off to the other side of the lab.

Lee began to follow the doctor but suddenly he remembered something. "Oh, Bryan I forgot to tell you something."

Bryan looked at him curiously as he approached him once more. "I have to attend an important dinner party tomorrow night and I need you to come with me as my bodyguard."

Bryan groaned loudly. "Are you serious Lee?" he said disbelievingly.

"I apologize" Lee said and smiled. "It's a 'suit-and-tie' event so make sure you dress well." Lee said before quickly walking away to catch up with the scientist.

Bryan sighed resignedly. Anna watched attentively as he took a few steps away from the desk. She wondered what he was doing. All she could see was his boots. He was just standing there silently.

Moments later Anna saw something hit the floor and slide besides her. She noticed it was a folded piece of paper. Bryan began to walk again. Anna nervously watched him as he exited the lab.

She unfolded the piece of paper. There was phone number written on it. Anna assumed it was Bryan's. There was a message written below it. Anna read it and it made Anna upset.

"Heh! It looks like the tables have turned. You better call me… or else!" –Bryan.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Believe it or not, this chapter was supposed to be a LOT longer. I've decided to divide it into two and I'm glad I did. I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will have a lot of fluff, I promise! Thanks for reading and please review! Later guyz! (^_^) _


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_~Dirty Dancing~_

* * *

A young man hurriedly ran through the dimly lit halls. He eagerly pressed a button repeatedly to summon one of the elevators of the tall, dark building. He took it to the top floor.

He exited the elevator into a very large, poorly lit room. The room looked very old and ancient, as if it was plucked from time. It had a very high stone-vaulted ceiling and its floor consisted of long planks of dark-stained wood. The large tinted windows at the opposite end of the room added a more modern touch to the overall rustic look. The windows stretched high until it reached the ceiling. Its design was intentional. The owner wanted it to resemble a church or cathedral claiming that it kept him centered and focused.

The young man cautiously walked towards a desk that rested in front of the large windows. Behind it was the man he had come to see. His boss was sitting in his chair looking out of the tinted windows at the cityscape below.

The young man swallowed hard as he slowly approached his boss. He carefully placed a folder on his desk.

"Um... excuse me… Mr. Kazama…"

Without saying a word, Jin slowly turned in his chair to face the young man. He gave him a slightly bored and irritated look.

"Um… Our servers were compromised last night." The young man mumbled softly.

"What else is new…" Jin said flippantly; feeling unimpressed. This wasn't the first time someone attempted to hack into the Zaibatsu infrastructure and it definitely will not be the last. Hackers were a daily occurrence for the Mishima Zaibatsu. There were many rebel groups out there eagerly wanting to dismantle and destroy the corrupt corporation.

"Well uh… This one is different sir."

The young man pointed at the folder on his desk. Jin curiously picked it up and examined its contents. The folder contained pictures and profiles of three people. The first was Bryan Fury. He remembered seeing him in a few of the Iron Fist tournaments. The second one was Anna Williams. Jin felt a little intrigued by this. The last one took him by surprise.

"Lee Chaolan?" He muttered to himself. He stared at Lee's picture feeling quite astonished to find it in the folder.

"We were able to trace the signal sir." The young man said; interrupting his boss's thoughts. "It seems like the hackers are in America… The signal originated from Violet Systems."

Jin's mind swarmed with thoughts and assumptions as to why his estranged uncle suddenly seemed interested in the Zaibatsu. Is he really after the Zaibatsu… or is it something else? He pondered quietly. Ultimately, it didn't matter. He decided to end whatever his uncle's dream and aspirations were by sending him a very poignant message.

Jin steeple his fingers as he leaned back into his chair. He looked at the young man with renewed determination.

"Summon that man I hired to my office." Jin commanded.

* * *

Bryan walked down the street with an added bounce to his step after his encounter with Anna. He hasn't felt this blissful in a long while. He finally had the upper hand with that arrogant bitch, he thought to himself. He felt somewhat liberated. He wanted to use this tiny bit of information to his advantage, as best as he could. Perhaps he can even use it to attain his freedom.

However, Bryan was curious. He had so many questions. He wanted to know what her plan was and if she was working alone. For the moment, he had decided to keep his discovery a secret. He would be a fool to run and tell Lee what he had learned without investigating the situation further for himself. He felt confident that all his inquiries will be answered in time now that he discovered her dirty secret.

Bryan entered a small convenience store located near his apartment building. He bought a case of beer and a pack of cigarettes. Bryan was in a good mood. Tonight he will celebrate. He planned to get drunk and watch a game of football.

His phone rang as he exited the store. Bryan didn't recognize the number but he answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Bryan?" A familiar voice asked nervously.

A mischievous smile curled on his lips. "Oh Anna, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon." His voice was full of sarcasm. "It's good that you called now since I'll be busy… You know… celebratin' and shit." Bryan teased and chuckled.

Anna growled and gritted her teeth in anger over the phone. It made Bryan laugh loudly as he walked through the street, garnering a few stares from people as he passed by.

"Look Bryan…It would be really nice of you if you didn't speak a word of what you saw today with Lee." Anna pleaded.

"Nice?" Bryan grinned from ear to ear. "Sorry girlie… 'Nice' isn't in my vocabulary."

Bryan heard her sigh wearily over the phone. He sensed her desperation. It excited him.

"You know… You can make this whole situation better for yourself if you know how to make me…_happy._" His words sounded dirty.

Anna frowned at his insinuation. "Bryan… You're such an asshole!" She said angrily.

"But isn't that what you do? Bryan pressed. "Lay on your back or get on your knees to give all the men what they please." Bryan laughed loudly again; impressed by his rhyme.

Anna shook her head and sighed dismissively at Bryan's failed attempt at an insult. "That sounded so cheesy."

"Oh, really… I thought it was pure genius." Bryan said feigning disappointment. "For a minute I thought I could be the next great fuckin' poet."

Anna tried to stifle a laugh but she couldn't hold it in for long. She giggled loudly over the phone. "I think you'd have a better chance at being a comedian." She breathed before laughing again.

Bryan smiled warmly as he heard her laugh over the phone. For some reason he began to think of Nina. He wondered what their conversation had devolved to. He didn't intend it to go this way. He thought their discussion would be more heated and serious. But somehow he ended up casually flirting with a woman he hates over the phone. He wondered why.

"Look Anna…" Bryan said calmly; wanting to bring their conversation back on track. "You know I hate your scrawny little bastard boyfriend. I have no intentions to help him. So just tell me what you're planning so I can watch it play out from the sidelines." He tried to reason.

Anna took a moment before responding. She was unsure whether it would be wise to tell Bryan the truth or not. On one hand, Bryan might offer his help if she told him everything. On the other, he may betray her and inform Lee of her treachery. She didn't feel safe telling him what she knows. She thought it would be better to persuade him to keep his mouth shut for as long as possible while she continued to carry out her plans.

"I can't do that." Anna said quietly. "No offense… but, you cannot be trusted."

"None taken." Bryan said simply and chuckled. "But, don't expect me to hold your secret for long."

Anna remained quiet on the phone. She was unsure about her decision.

"Perhaps I'll tell him tomorrow night, during that party." Bryan teased. "… Or maybe before then, who knows?" He chuckled some more.

Anna hesitated. "W-wait! I-"

"Later Anna." He said curtly.

Bryan ended the call before she could finish her plea. She sighed solemnly as she put the phone into her purse. She stared out a window wondering what she should do next.

She was in a taxi on a race home. She managed to sneak out of the lab undetected by Lee. Now she wanted to reach the mansion before Lee does in order to avoid any suspicion.

"What should I do?" Anna muttered to herself. She was unsure about how she should handle her current situation or what to expect. So many thoughts ran through her mind. There were so many choices, possibilities and risks but she couldn't decide on which one to take.

* * *

Lee rushed into the personal bathroom in his office while haphazardly putting on a tie. Anna was in there applying her make-up. Lee was in a hurry. They were running short on time and he wanted to look perfect.

"Excuse me my dear, if you wouldn't mind..." Lee said politely as he quickly and gently nudged Anna away from the vanity mirror with his elbow.

Anna was taken aback by his actions. "My, my… aren't you in a hurry." she stated quietly as she stepped aside.

"Well, this party is important." Lee explained. "A lot of important people and CEO's will be there. Rubbing elbows, chatting and networking with them will benefit and expand my company." He said as he continued to fix his tie.

"Will there be music playing?" Anna asked, while fantasizing something romantic.

"I suppose." Lee said simply as he began to comb his hair.

"Will you dance with me?" Anna giggled.

Lee stopped what he was doing and looked at the red-headed woman suspiciously. "After witnessing what happened a few days ago, I've learned to promise nothing more than a possibility." His words were cold.

Anna frowned. "If only you regarded our relationship the same way you do your _meetings_ and _dinner parties_… then that night would have never happened." Anna spat as she exited the bathroom.

Her comment reminded Lee of the conversation he had with Bryan the previous day. Lee quickly walked out the bathroom and looked at Anna curiously.

"Hey darling…"

"What is it?" Anna said gruffly as she sat on the couch. She was still little upset over comment he had made.

"Bryan has informed me of your sudden interest in your sister, Nina…Is this true?"

Anna was shocked by his question. "W-when has he told you this?" She asked nervously.

"Does it matter?" Lee said feeling a bit curious by her question. At the same time, he wanted to keep the conversation he had with Bryan a secret. "I just want to know if it's true."

Anna was frightened. She was suddenly thrown into a very tricky situation by a very simple 'yes-or-no' question. It seemed like Bryan wasn't bluffing when he threatened to tell Lee what he knows. Was this Bryan's way of pressuring her to reveal her secrets to him? … A warning perhaps? When did he tell Lee this? She thought to herself. She was certain that Lee didn't know everything, but she wondered how much _did_ he know. Did he just ask her a trick question? Was Lee testing her to see if she would tell him the truth? Her mind swirled with thoughts but she was uncertain with how to respond.

"Well?" Lee pressed.

"…. Yes… It's true." Anna said softly.

Lee and looked at her curiously as he thought of her answer. Anna's heart raced in her chest as she waited for him to respond.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Lee's secretary poked her head through. Anna was grateful and felt a sudden sense of relief by the secretary's intrusion.

" … Your limo has arrived sir."

"Thank you Samantha." Lee said and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am sir." The Samantha said happily. "Oh, and is here."

"Send him in."

"Right away sir." Samantha said as she closed the door behind her.

"Your secretary is coming as well?" Anna questioned; desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yes. She knows more about the guests attending the party than I do. She can give me tips on how to best converse with these important people in order to develop a good rapport with them."

"Sounds like you're going to spend more time with your secretary than with me." Anna muttered.

Lee smirked. "Now Anna… do I sense a hint of envy?" He teased and chuckled to himself.

Anna crossed her arms and looked away defiantly. Her actions did nothing but widen Lee's smile. He was happy to see those emotions. It showed that she still cared for him despite the fact that he didn't quite trust her anymore. He secretly hoped that his suspicions about her were wrong.

"Well I should finish getting ready. I don't want us to be too late."

Anna sighed dismissively as she watched Lee walk off. He entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Considering how serious he regarded this party, she knew for sure that Lee was going to ignore her throughout the event. It was more vital to him to network with other upper class, high-brow people than to spend time with her. She was not important. She was nothing more than an accessory. Just something to complement his suit, as one might say. Her only purpose was to smile and look pretty.

Anna saw the door to the office open once more. This time Bryan entered. Anna was surprised. At first she didn't recognize the clean-shaven, well-dressed man. She had never seen him in a suit before. As far as she could tell, Bryan seemed like he had a particular taste. His clothing always looked rugged and felt militant in some way. It was unusual to see him wear anything else.

Anna closely observed him as he walked towards her. He was wearing a gray, open suit and a white dress shirt with a few buttons undone from the collar. He also wore a pair of shiny, black dress shoes. Anna couldn't believe it, but she thought he looked quite handsome.

Bryan walked towards a couch that was located near where Anna was sitting. He sat slouched in his seat in a 'tough-guy' kind of way. Even though he looked like a gentleman his gait and mannerisms said otherwise, Anna thought to herself.

"See somethin' you like?" Bryan slurred sensually and gave her a mischievous smile. He had caught her staring.

Anna quickly looked away angrily; her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "You look… decent. I've never seen you in a suit before." She stated quietly.

Bryan smirked and cocked his head curiously. "Are you trying to flatter me? You think that will keep me quiet?" He said mockingly and laughed.

"No I wasn't!"

"Really?" Bryan said mischievously.

Anna sighed and looked away heatedly. She refused to carry the conversation any further. She wondered why she said that. She complimented him without having any hidden agenda or motive. She pondered what her sister saw in this man. From what she could gather, he was nothing more than a sleazy jerk. However, she had to admit that Bryan had an odd charm or quality about him. He had to. How else could he have collected so many women's numbers on his phone… including Nina's? How could she have fallen for this jerk? She questioned to herself.

"I know you told Lee some things." Anna said quietly; wanting changing the subject.

"About your interest in Nina? I told him that before I caught you in the lab." He said slyly. "Perhaps I'll tell him the rest during the party." Bryan said evilly and laughed.

Anna looked at him nervously. She wondered what she can do in order to keep his mouth shut. What she was planning was important to her and she didn't want this man to destroy her goals. She was willing to put aside her pride and do _anything_ to achieve them.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Lee said happily as he exited the bathroom feeling completely satisfied with how he looked. "Why, hello Bryan." He greeted the man and smiled.

Bryan grumbled at his sudden appearance.

Lee observed Bryan's outfit for a moment. "Nice suit, but it's missing something." He said as he walked to his desk.

Lee rummaged through the draws until he found what he was looking for. "Here, catch." He tossed Bryan what looks to be a piece of fabric. Bryan unraveled it to see what it was.

"Remember, I said this party is a 'suit-and-tie' event. Well your suit is missing its tie." He said playfully.

Bryan sighed irritably as he rose from his seat. He began to put on the tie. "I hate these fuckin' events. Mingling with these high-brow bastards…. I hope I'm getting paid overtime for this."

Lee walked and gave him a friendly pat on his back as he passed by. "Don't worry Bryan. I'm sure you'll have fun at the party."

Bryan angrily muttered something under his breath. He was irritated by the man's actions. Patting him on the back as if they were best of friends. It made him furious that Lee saw him that way, but Bryan managed to keep his composure. He must play his cards right if he wanted to succeed. One day, he will get his revenge against Lee. And that day will be soon, he thought to himself.

"Well, let's go." Lee said jubilantly as he exited the office.

Bryan finished fixing his tie and left. Anna quickly put on her fur coat and followed closely behind.

They were waiting by the elevators. Anna quietly observed Lee while he was busy talking to his secretary who seemed extremely excited to go. The secretary had a huge smile on her face as she chatted and laughed with Lee. Anna sighed solemnly. She knew the event will be very boring and lonely for her when it should have been filled with romantic possibilities.

Anna noticed that Bryan was standing not too far from her. She looked at him coyly from the corner of her eye. He was busy playing around with his phone. Anna noticed something was off about his suit. Without saying a word, she walked over to him and quickly adjusted his tie. Bryan was baffled by her action.

"It was crooked." She said quietly as she returned her attention on the elevators.

Bryan looked at her curiously. He wondered what she was up to.

* * *

They were at the dinner party. The party was located in a gigantic, extravagantly decorated, Romanesque hall in a high-class hotel. It had a huge wrought iron chandelier as its centerpiece which filled the room with ambient lighting. There was a band at the center of the hall playing some high cultured, jazz-like music.

Anna quietly stood next to Lee who was busy conversing with other businessmen who had their own trophy wives and girlfriends dangling off their arms. The other women looked content with their title. They all gave a loving smile and pretended to be interested in the conversation. She, on the other hand, was bored out of her mind and tired of the charade.

The night had gone exactly how she thought it would. Lee basically ignored her. He spent more time with his secretary, Samantha who seemed to be truly enjoying herself. Anna sighed heavily. She had given up on her relationship with Lee ever since they had that huge fight. Now she was simply using him to meet her goals.

She wondered why her relationship couldn't have been better. She tried numerous times to talk with Lee; to explain why she was unhappy. But he constantly ignored her and regarded her needs as 'unimportant.' All she wanted to be was loved and respected but for some reason, she was constantly denied that right.

Anna took a sip of her champagne as she listened to the men banter on about their businesses and clientele. She casually looked around the party observing all the guests who had attended. Her eyes stopped when she saw Bryan leaning against a wall at the opposite end of the hall.

She laughed quietly to herself as she watched him hit on women as they passed by. His attempts were unsuccessful as all the women simply brushed him off or ignored him completely. Anna saw an opportunity to tease the scarred man. It was a much needed distraction from her lonely situation. On top of that, she could also try to convince him to keep her secret. Anna politely excused herself from the group and walked towards the man.

"Having a rough night?" Anna said mockingly as she approached him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your dumb ass lover-boy?" Bryan smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

"He's busy… as usual." Anna pointed over her shoulder at the group of people behind her. "He doesn't have time for me." She said nonchalantly.

Bryan glanced at the group then looked at her again.

"Oh, I see…" A sly grin formed on his face. "I have to be your surrogate boyfriend ag-"

Anna angrily punched him in the arm before he could finish his sentence. Bryan laughed.

"That is not why I'm here." Anna muttered irritably. It was a half-truth. She wanted to believe her own words however, she cannot deny the fact that she felt lonely.

"Well, that's good to hear." Bryan chuckled. As you can see, I'm tryin' to chat with one these broads and you're crampin' my style."

"Oh really?" Anna said sarcastically. "And how's that panning out for you?" She gave him a sly grin.

"Not too good I must admit." He looked at her amusingly. "What's the deal with the women here? They're so fuckin' uppity."

Anna laughed loudly. "It's the suit." She breathed.

"Huh?" Bryan said bemused as he examined his clothing.

"All the women here can tell you're wearing a very cheap suit. It reflects you financial status." Anna explained then laughed some more.

Bryan grumbled as he quickly finished his drink. "I hate these elitist fucks."

Anna smiled as she watched him. She enjoyed getting under his skin. "Well, that tie alone is worth more than your entire outfit." She said teasingly as she pointed to the small piece of fabric wrapped around Bryan's neck.

"Really? Perhaps I'll pawn it once this shit is over and buy myself a car." Bryan said mockingly.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a waiter. "Hors d'oeuvres? Do any of you care to have a hors d'oeuvre?"

Anna turned and saw the waiter standing beside her. The man was holding a plate filled with tiny snacks. Bryan examined the food the man was carrying. He saw one that took his interest. From what he could tell, it looked like jelly smeared on a cracker.

"What's that?" Bryan asked gruffly as he pointed at the item.

"It's caviar, sir." The man said politely.

"Carry- what?" Bryan said perturbed.

"It's raw fish eggs." Anna clarified with a smirk on her face. "It's an expensive delicacy."

"And these rich bastards eat this shit!?" Bryan said amusingly as he picked up one the crackers. His language made the waiter furrow his brow in disgust before leaving.

"I must admit, that snack is pretty foul." Anna said jokingly and smiled. Despite their circumstances, she was really enjoying chatting with him.

"Then why do they eat it?" Bryan asked curiously.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know… but I bet you can't swallow it down." She said sensually.

Anna was surprised by what she just said and how she said it. She had let her guard down. She wondered why. Why with him? She admits that Bryan was a completely different person than how she imagined him to be. His company, as crass and vulgar as it may be, was definitely a lot better than being ignored and talked down to by Lee. However, it wasn't her main reason for approaching him in the first place. At some point during their conversation she realized she had forgotten her goal.

"A bet, huh?" Bryan said amusingly, however, Anna's sudden flirty attitude puzzled him. He wondered if the seductress was up to something. She is an assassin, he thought. She must have some trick up her sleeve but he planned to turn the tables on her.

Bryan stuffed the cracker in his mouth. He silently agreed that Anna was right. He gave her a disgusted look as he chewed the food. Anna giggled to herself in amusement. Bryan thought the food tasted terrible, but he wasn't about to be beaten by a tiny snack. He chewed and swallowed it down completely.

"Looks like I won." Bryan said slyly. "Now what's my prize?"

"What do you want?" Anna flirted back.

Bryan smirked. "Answers." He said simply. "What are you planning to do to Lee?"

"Unbelievable." Anna sighed dismissively. "You know I cannot tell you that. In matter of fact, that is the reason why I wanted to talk to you." Her words were only half true.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Bryan asked curiously.

Anna shook her head no.

"Well then… it looks like Lee is gonna hear some bad news later." Bryan said deviously.

"There's no other way we can work this out?" She questioned desperately.

"This is not a fuckin' negotiation Anna." Bryan said flatly. "I'll give you the rest of the evening to decide."

Anna looked down and sighed wearily.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a piss." He chuckled.

Bryan saw her disheartened look. He grinned from ear to ear. It wouldn't be long now, he thought to himself. He turned and sauntered off to find the restroom.

Anna didn't know what to do. She didn't want Bryan to tell Lee that she was spying on his company. Nor did she want to tell Bryan the truth. It was too risky. Anna tried her best to quickly think up a plan but none came to mind. Her only option was to treat Bryan how she treated other targets in the past. To use her looks and her charms to seduce the scarred man into doing what she wanted. She didn't want to resort to this but she was desperate and it was her only option left. Anna swallowed her pride and quickly ran after the man.

Anna walked as quickly as she could through the large hallways of the hotel to catch up with Bryan. She turned a corner and saw him. He was about to enter the men's room. Anna took in a deep breath and tried to garner as much courage as she could for what she was about to do. She quickly walked in front of Bryan and turned around; blocking his path.

Bryan was surprised to see her there. He gave her an amused look. "What? Are you stalking me now?" He said with sarcasm.

Anna didn't say a word. She timidly grabbed hold of his tie. She rubbed the silky fabric between her fingers. She eyed him seductively and gave him a suggestive smile. Anna began to gently pull the tie; guiding him towards the ladies room.

Bryan was surprised beyond words. He didn't expect _this_ to happen. He definitely did not. How desperate was she? How important was this secret she was keeping that she was willing to put aside her dignity? Her actions did nothing but made him more curious to learn the truth.

Bryan amusedly followed the woman into the ladies room. He was curious to see far things will go. Luckily the place was empty. Anna led him to the very last stall of the bathroom. She opened the door and gently shoved him inside and locked the stall once she had entered.

They stood mere inches apart from each other within the cramped space. Anna could smell his cologne emanating from his body. She was increasingly beginning to feel uncomfortable. She suddenly wished that she had a few more drinks. She quickly brushed aside those thoughts and tried her best to focus and deal with her current situation.

Anna yanked his tie to pull Bryan down to her height. She closed her eyes and gave him a slow, languid, kiss. Bryan slowly felt the curves of her body as he returned the gesture. Anna's heart beat nervously in her chest as images of Lee flashed through her mind. For some reason, she tried to imagine that she was kissing him instead, but it was hard for her to do so. Bryan's kiss was different. There were more lust and desire behind it. It was far more passionate than Lee's. Anna hated to admit it, but she enjoyed Bryan's kiss. It made her feel wanted.

The kiss eventually ended and their lips slowly parted. Anna breathed heavily. She began to second guess her decision but quickly reminded herself what she was doing this for. She looked up at Bryan. He smiled wantonly with half-lidded eyes.

His expression made her blush. Anna pushed him unexpectedly. Bryan stumbled back a little and landed on the toilet seat.

Anna looked at Bryan and hesitated for a moment. She started to think of Lee again. Her eyes darted at the tie Bryan wore. It belonged to Lee. It reminded her of Lee. She looked at it and tried to imagine that it was him in the stall with her. She wondered why she was thinking of Lee so much. Why did she feel guilty? He was a man who only pretended to love her.

Anna slowly walked over and sat in Bryan's lap, straddling him. Anna tried to think of Lee as she kissed Bryan again but her illusion did not last long. It was hard not to enjoy his kiss. Bryan's kiss was not empty or devoid of emotion. Nor did he kiss her as if it was a chore.

Suddenly, someone entered the bathroom. Their lips quickly departed once more.

"Miss Williams! Miss Williams, are you in here?" Someone called out.

Anna recognized the voice. It was Lee's secretary, Samantha. She quickly grew nervous. Her plans will be destroyed if she caught her in the bathroom with Bryan in this very distasteful position.

"Y-yes I am in here!" Anna responded nervously as she still sat in Bryan's lap.

Bryan quietly smirked. He thought their current predicament was amusing.

"Lee is worried about you. You've been gone a long time." Samantha explained.

Anna was surprised to hear this. He actually noticed that I was gone? She thought to herself. "Well tell him that I'm okay." She said calmly.

"I'll wait for you." Samantha said as she took a few steps closer to the stall.

Bryan began to chuckle. He thought things were starting to get a bit more interesting. Anna quickly covered his mouth with her hand to try and keep him quiet.

"T-that's alright. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Anna said nervously.

The secretary stayed quiet for a moment. "Um… okay." She said feeling a little puzzled.

Anna listened to the secretary's footsteps as she exited the bathroom. She felt a sense of relief when she heard the door closed behind her.

"That was close." She muttered to herself as she removed her hand from Bryan's mouth. Anna got off his lap and began to fix her dress. Bryan simply leered at her with a cocky smile on his face.

"Shall we continue this later?" Anna said as she adjusted her bra.

"… Only if you want to." He said shrewdly. "But don't think that I will be inclined to keep my lips sealed."

Anna was dumbfounded. "W-what do you mean?" She asked incredulously.

Bryan chuckled. "Like I said… this is not a negotiation. Either you tell me or I'll tell him. It's as simple as that."

"B- but…" Anna was speechless. "I thought-"

"You thought wrong Anna." He said slyly.

"Then why did you agree to this!?" She said angrily.

"I didn't agree to anything." Bryan said amusedly. "You pushed yourself on me."

"Then why didn't you say something!?"

Bryan chuckled. "What man in their right mind would turn down a free lap dance?"

Anna was astounded by what he said. She wondered how far their actions would have gone before he stopped her… if at all. Surely Bryan must've known why she did it. Why she swallowed her dignity and pride. She did it on hopes of gaining his cooperation. Something he was not willing to give in the first place. He saw her desperation and took advantage of it. It hurt her immensely. "Why? Why are you such an asshole?" Anna said disbelievingly

"Pay back is a bitch. That's what they say huh, Anna?" Bryan glared at her evilly. "Both you and Lee put me through shit ever since I came to Violet Systems and I couldn't dare say a word. I have to do what you guys say regardless whether I wanted to or not… I was nothing more than dog to you… Right Anna?" Bryan chuckled to himself.

Anna remained silent.

"For what it's worth… you'd make an excellent whore. Your skills are-"

Bryan suddenly grunted in pain. Anna had slapped him hard across his face. It left a red mark on his cheek. Bryan rubbed it trying to make the pain go away. He was dumbfounded and surprised by her assault. He looked at Anna curiously. Her face was red and her eyes were glassy as if she was about to cry.

Anna quickly exited the stall. Bryan heard her footsteps as she ran out the bathroom. He wondered if he had gone too far.

* * *

The day went by very quietly, Bryan thought. He went through his normal routine at work and as usual, Lee had called him to his office at the end of the day.

Bryan was concerned. He pondered what Lee was calling him for. He wondered if it had anything to do with Anna. He hadn't seen or heard from her since the dinner party last night. Lee and Anna had abruptly left the party shortly after the incident in the bathroom.

He was certain that he would hear from her at some point during the day. But she never called or texted. Bryan even heard that she didn't even come to the office that day.

Bryan greeted Lee's secretary as he walked by. He slowly opened the door to Lee's office and entered.

"Good evening Bryan." Lee said simply.

Bryan took a seat in front his desk. "What is it this time Lee." Bryan said tiredly.

"It's about Anna." Lee said bluntly. "She came running towards me in tears last night over something you did."

"Oh really?"

"I don't know what it was exactly, but she told me you said something to her that made her upset. So much so, that she decided to stay home today." Lee said sternly. "I've never seen her cry like that." He muttered quietly.

"Maybe she deserved it. Maybe she did something to offend me." Bryan tried to reason.

"Then what is it? Explain to me exactly what happened."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Bryan said and smirked.

Come on Bryan… I'm trying to be fair here." Lee pleaded. "This is your chance, your _only_ chance, to give me your side of the story."

Lee waited for him to respond but Bryan remained quiet. "I really don't want to do this… I wanted us to get along …. And possibly be friends."

Bryan scoffed at his remark. "I think it's a bit too late for that Lee." Bryan said coolly. "That opportunity was lost the instant you decided to back out on your promise." He sneered.

Lee sighed resignedly. He didn't know what else he could say. Bryan had a point. He had a right to angry at him.

"Please Bryan… tell me what happened. Please don't make me have to do this…" Lee pleaded once more.

Bryan said nothing but glare at Lee angrily.

"Well Bryan… you leave me no choice." He said quietly. "Starting tomorrow, I will allow the doctors to conduct more vigorous tests on your body. You know what that means right?" He said; his voice was full of concern and worry.

Lee looked at Bryan curiously. He was clearly upset. "Their experiments could leave you unconscious and incapacitated for days at a time. The test can cause temporary or even permanent damage to your body… Are you prepared for that?"

Lee waited for him to respond again but received none. "Bryan, I really don't want to do this… honest. But I deeply care for Anna. She may not believe it… but I do. And I am willing to do anything in order to prove it to her. Now you've hurt her in some way that I do not understand, but I cannot let your actions go unpunished. I have to prove to her that I _do _care… Do you have anything to say about this?"

Bryan almost told him. He almost told him his girlfriend was a spy. He could have twisted the truth cleared his name, and put Anna in the hot seat. It would have been easy, he thought. He was tempted to but he didn't. He didn't understand why. He simply sat there and kept his mouth shut.

"Well?" Lee pressed.

"Can I go now?" Bryan said bluntly.

Lee let out a disappointed sigh. "Very well Bryan… you may leave."

Bryan was furious. Lee's punishment was harsh and he had Anna to blame for it. Being cut opened and picked apart like a butchered animal was not his idea of 'fun.' He might as well be a dead man all over again, he thought to himself.

Bryan heatedly stormed out of Violet Systems. He angrily took out his phone and called Anna.

* * *

Anna was quietly watching television at home. Her phone suddenly began to ring. She looked at the number and realized that it was Bryan. She hesitated for a moment before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this your idea of fun Anna!?" Bryan yelled furiously over the phone.

Anna was surprised by his anger. "What are you talking about?" She said; feeling a bit confused.

"You're trying to play dumb now?" Bryan spat. "You convinced Lee to 'punish' me for what happened last night!"

"I didn't convince Lee to do anything!" Anna yelled feeling thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, sure, I believe you." Bryan said sarcastically. "But before I go brain-dead tomorrow, I'm gonna tell Lee everything I know. And this time I'm fuckin' serious!"

"Bryan, wait!" Anna yelled but it was too late. He had already hung up.

Anna immediately tried to call him back but his phone constantly went straight to voice mail. Anna was beginning to feel nervous. She hurriedly got out of bed and dressed. She needed to find Bryan quickly before it is too late.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was a long chapter. It was actually supposed to be longer, but I thought that this will be a good place to stop. Figured I'll save the rest for the next one. I hope you guys didn't mind the length and found it entertaining. It was filled to the brim with conflict and drama and if you guys like that stuff, I can guarantee that there will be more! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_~Down and Out~_

* * *

It was difficult to focus.

No matter how hard he tried, Lee just couldn't concentrate on his work. His mind was consumed with guilt. He kept thinking about the conversation he had earlier with Bryan. The moment replayed over and over again in his mind. What he done to Bryan was wrong, harsh and cruel. He wondered if there was another way to handle the situation. Perhaps there is a better way to reprimand Bryan for his actions. But how can he punish him appropriately if didn't know what he did? Should he even punish him at all?

He didn't understand what happened between Bryan and Anna last night, but the way she cried after the ordeal troubled him. He felt he couldn't just ignore what happened or minimize the event. He knew the problem must be addressed, but how?

He felt conflicted. Lee let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned forward in his chair. He anxiously tapped his pen on a pile of paperwork that rested in front of him on his desk. He blankly stared at them as he mentally picked apart the dilemma he's in.

He had two people in his life that he had wronged; Bryan and Anna. He had betrayed Bryan's trust and failed to maintain a loving relationship with Anna. He desperately wanted to correct his wrong doings and make it up to them somehow. But this current predicament has left him in a situation where he had to pick a side. Should he side with the woman who he thinks he is in love with, or the man whom he would like to consider a friend?

Bryan was the only person Lee believed was trust worthy. He seemed honest and direct but Lee questioned his loyalty. He wondered if Bryan would have stayed at Violet Systems willingly if he had fulfilled his promise. He felt bad about betraying him, but Lee couldn't overlook the possibility that Bryan would disappear shortly after repairing his perpetual generator.

As for Anna… Lee truly felt guilty. He had neglected her and their relationship. Lee didn't notice it at first, it took him a while, but he finally realized that her feelings for him were real. She is not a gold-digger. She really did care for him. Now he desperately wants to prove to her that he felt the same way. However, he still felt a little hesitant. Anna's recent odd behavior had made him suspicious of her.

In the end, it all boiled down to trust. If Lee had to pick a side, logically he would pick the person who is least likely to betray him. However, he didn't want to do that. Lee had hurt and antagonized the two people that were closest to him because he didn't trust them.

He is always suspicious of people. It was a lesson he had learned through his experiences in life. It was difficult for him to rely on others after his own birth parents had abandoned him shortly after he was born. He lost faith in people after being raised in a family full of anger, hate and betrayal. His upbringing has made him guarded and unable to allow people into his life.

He wants to change that mentality. He had to. If he wants to become a better person he had to have more faith in people, especially the ones that are closest to him. He wanted to find a way to resolve the issue peacefully between the three of them, but he didn't know how.

Lee groaned loudly. He felt overwhelmed with stress. He decided to put the topic aside for the time being. Lee rummaged through one of the draws in his desk until he found a small bottle of vodka. He held the bottle in his hand as he turned around in his chair to face the windows. It was dark outside. He should be headed home, but right now he wanted to be left alone. He wasn't ready to face Anna. Not until he discovered an answer to their problem.

Lee stood up from his chair and took a sip of his drink. He slowly walked to a couch at the back of his office. He lay down on the couch and took another sip of vodka. He stared out his large, tinted office windows admiring the view. The lights of nearby buildings and skyscrapers twinkled like stars in the sky. Lee watched them until he fell fast asleep.

* * *

Anna kept redialing Bryan's number; hoping that he will answer, but each time it went straight to his voice mail. After a few tries, she reluctantly gave up in her attempts of contacting the man.

Anna stared at her phone worryingly; secretly hoping Bryan will call her back. She wanted to speak with him before it's too late. She didn't know what happened between Bryan and Lee or what 'punishment' he had received, but she was determined to try and resolve the situation. If she had to, she would tell him everything in hopes of gaining his cooperation. However, she wondered if it was already too late. Perhaps Bryan is already in Lee's office telling him everything he knows.

Anna didn't want to accept that possibility. She wanted to remain hopeful that she could turn things around in her favor. However, the possibility was there, and she had to take it into consideration. Anna suddenly thought it would be a good idea to call Lee's secretary, Samantha. If Bryan was already in Lee's office, Samantha would know. Anna quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Lee's office number. It rang a few times before the secretary answered.

"Hello, this is Violet Systems, how can I help you?"

"Samantha?"

"Miss… Williams?" Samantha answered feeling a little perplexed. "Are you having trouble contacting Mr. Lee? …Do you want me to connect you with him?" She thought it was odd for Anna to call the office number when she had Lee's personal cellphone number.

"No, no that's alright." Anna said nervously. "I actually wanted to speak with you."

"Me!?" Samantha was baffled by what she said. "…Well, um… how can I help you Miss Willams?"

"Well… I wanted to know if… Lee is in a meeting with someone… Like… with Bryan perhaps?" Anna said carefully. She knew her inquiry would raise the secretary's suspicion.

"Bryan? No… well, not now at least." Samantha said feeling puzzled. "He did come by earlier to speak with Lee, but…" she said quietly.

"But, what?" Anna pressed.

"When Bryan left his office he looked terribly angry. Angrier than he normally look." Samantha said worryingly. "Is everything alright Anna?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Oh, please don't worry about me, I'm fine." Anna said reassuringly.

"I know it's none of my business but… I'm just concerned. You know… after what happened last night…"

"Thanks for asking, but I assure you… I'm alright." Anna said sympathetically.

"Well… okay then." Samantha said feeling a little disappointed; Anna's response wasn't convincing. "I know I'm nothing more than just a secretary…. but I hope one day ….we can be friends Miss Willams."

"Well… we can be." Anna said thoughtfully. "There is something else I want to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"It may sound like a strange request..." Anna said hesitantly. "But you must promise not to tell anyone, not even Lee… Can you do that?"

"As your friend, I promise not to say a word." Samantha said happily.

"Good." Anna said simply and smiled. "I wanted to know if you could give me…uh… Bryan's address?" She asked feeling a bit nervous.

She was right, her request was indeed strange, Samantha thought. But somehow she believed it had something to do with what happen last night.

"Um… sure." Samantha said uneasily.

She searched her computer until she found it and recited the information over the phone. Anna wrote it down on a small sheet of paper.

"Thank you Samantha." Anna said happily. "Remember… Do not say a word to Lee."

"No problem. And don't worry, my lips are sealed." Samantha said reassuringly.

Anna thanked her and hung up the phone. She felt a little hopeful. It wasn't too late, she still had time. However, it is still possible that Bryan called Lee and told him the truth.

Anna swiftly tossed her phone on her bed and ran to her closet. She quickly dressed and packed some clothes into a large designer bag; preparing for the worst. After she was finish packing, she quickly put on her fur coat and left. Once outside, she hailed a taxi and told the driver where she wanted to go.

* * *

Thanks to traffic, it took Anna roughly an hour to arrive at Bryan's part of town. She was worried. A lot of time had passed since she last heard from him.

It was dark outside. The crisp wintery breeze blew against her face as she exited the cab. Anna shuddered as she zipped up her white, mink fur coat. She pulled the hood of her coat over her head as she took in her surroundings.

She felt uncomfortable. Bryan lived in a very shady part of town. The buildings looked run-down and some were even boarded up and abandoned. There were some very questionable individuals lurking in front of grocery stores and other establishments. She was definitely not in suburbia anymore and felt very out-of-place. She knew she stood out in her fur coat, designer bag and clothes. She even garnered a few stares from the locals.

Anna ignored them even though she felt uneasy. She decided to search around town for Bryan first before going to his apartment. She didn't want to admit it but Anna felt a little hesitant about going to Bryan's apartment… to his personal space. She knew it was a good idea to go there first, but she needed some time to summon up some courage to do so. Anna nervously sighed before before starting her search for the scared man.

* * *

Hours passed, Anna visited every store, bar, and even strip-clubs around the neighborhood, but she failed to locate Bryan. She was getting tired and feeling frustrated that she hadn't found the man yet. She looked at her watch and realized that it was after midnight. It was getting too late for a woman of her stature to be roaming around the streets alone. She decided it was time to go to his apartment. She questioned if he was there all along.

Anna was beginning to feel nervous as she walked to her new destination. She wondered how Bryan would greet her when she arrives at his doorstep. She knew he was furious with her, but in all honesty, he had every right to be. She was needlessly rude and disrespectful to him from the very first day he arrived at Violet Systems. However, after spending some time with him and sharing a few conversations together she realized her perception of him was… somewhat wrong. Bryan may be an asshole but there are qualities of him that was actually… decent, she thought.

Anna arrived at his building and pressed the bell for his apartment, but she received no response. She tried a few more time but still nothing. Anna grew worried. She couldn't enter the building unless someone buzzed her in. She tried a few more times but her attempts were unsuccessful.

Anna sighed tiredly; she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't just go back home without knowing what state Lee is in nor did she have enough money for a hotel. Her fingers were getting numb and her fur coat failed to keep her warm. She shivered in the cold.

Anna quickly has gotten lucky. A resident came by and opened the door with their key. She followed closely behind them as they entered the building. Anna took the elevator to the appropriate floor. She slowly and nervously walked towards Bryan's apartment.

She stood in front his door and hesitated for a moment before knocking. No response. She waited a few moments before knocking again. Minutes passed and still nothing.

"I guess he isn't home." She murmured to herself.

Anna let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned against the wall near the door. She slowly slid down the wall until she sat on the floor in the fetal position. She looked at her watch sullenly as she checked the time. It was almost 1 a.m. Anna sighed again. She thought Bryan was being very elusive. He's not at home, he isn't answering his phone, and he was nowhere to be found. However, there was nothing more she could do but to sit and wait for Bryan to arrive. Or at least hope that he will.

* * *

An hour had passed before Anna heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. She slowly stood up and looked in the direction the noise was coming from. From what she can gather, it sounded like there was more than one person. Anna continued to look until she saw two forms turned around the corner.

One of them was a woman. From the way the woman was dressed, Anna surmised that she was some kind of stripper or a prostitute. Anna scoffed disdainfully at her appearance. Anna turned her attention to the person next to her. Her eyes widen when she realized it was Bryan. He was wearing his usual clothing; A pair of blue pants and boots with the bandoliers hanging off of them and a green militant looking jacket. The jacket was open, leaving his bare chest and torso exposed to the wintery elements.

However, Anna noticed that there was something odd about him. He had his arm draped around the woman's shoulder and he walked somewhat unsteadily on his feet.

Anna was shocked._ Is he… drunk!?_ She thought disbelievingly.

She took a closer look at Bryan as they slowly approached her. His face was red, his eyes were half-lidded and he had a silly grin plastered on his face. He was definitely intoxicated. Anna stared at him curiously. She had never seen him in this state before. Quite frankly, she was surprised.

She questioned if scared man was really depressed and trying to drink his problems away. Was that even possible? Bryan hated being labeled 'weak' but this behavior is definitely proving that he is. If he was as strong as he proclaimed to be, he wouldn't let this situation get to him. He should have tried his best to overcome it somehow, but instead he decided to bury his problems in alcohol.

Bryan saw her and grinned from ear to ear. He clumsily pulled away from his female companion and walked towards her. The hallway spun about him as he walked. He used the wall for added support.

Bryan chuckled as he stood mere feet in front of her. His body gently swayed side to side as he looked at her.

"Well, well, well… Look who's here." Bryan said playfully and laughed.

Anna looked at him uneasily.

Bryan chuckled again "Look…"

He pointed at Anna and staggered backwards a few steps as if the small gesture had made him lose his balance. He turned his head to look at the woman that stood behind him.

"That's the bitch I was tellin' ya about." Bryan turned to look at Anna again. "…the one that's ruining my fuckin' life!" He said angrily as glared at her murderously.

Anna was nervous. She fearfully backed up against the wall and closed her eyes tightly as Bryan angrily staggered towards her. Bryan slammed one of his hands against the wall; near Anna's head. The sound made her flinch. She wondered if he was going to hurt her.

Moments passed and nothing happened. Anna felt very awkward by his proximity. She could smell the liquor in his breath as he breathed heavily. She cautiously opened her eyes and looked at the drunken man.

Bryan smirked as he lazily stared down at the frightened woman. "S-so what are you doin' here?" Bryan said casually. "Y-you're interested… in continuing where we left off last night? Hmm?" Bryan murmured seductively as he eyed the woman. His voice was low and raspy.

Anna was baffled by his quick changes in mood. First he is giggling like a fool. Then he is suddenly charging at her as if he was about kill her. Now he's calm again and acting like the perverted asshole she knew him to be. Anna was unsure with how to react, but she knew the alcohol was responsible for his weird behavior.

Without moving, Bryan turned his attention to the woman behind him. "Hey! Are you interested in a threesome?"

"Whatever you want hun." The woman said indifferently as she played around with her phone. "But it's gonna cost you extra."

Bryan chuckled as he looked at Anna again. "Ya hear that?... S-she's down with it. So whaddya say?" He slurred.

Anna looked at him angrily.

Bryan's grin widened. "I- I promise to divide my attention… equally between the two of you… I swear!" He put his hand over where his heart should be and raised the other in the air as if he was taking an oath. He laughed and staggered backwards while trying to maintain the gesture.

Bryan would have fallen if it wasn't for Anna. She swiftly grabbed him by his jacket; helping him to regain his balance.

Anna sighed in relief. Even though Bryan was being a jerk, she didn't want to see him crack his skull on the concrete floor. She was willing to overlook his behavior since he wasn't in the right frame of mind. She actually felt guilty. She knew she was somewhat responsible this. Bryan must have gone out drinking excessively as a result of the punishment he had received over what transpired last night.

Anna quietly remembered what happened in the bathroom stall. What Bryan did, hurt her. It may have been cruel but she understood why he did it.

Bryan chuckled as he leaned against the wall. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle of liquor. He opened it and began to guzzle it down. Anna quickly grabbed the bottle from his hand. Bryan was surprised by her action.

"I think you've had enough." Anna said disdainfully as she looked at him.

"Hey! Are we gonna do this or not!?" The other woman interjected impatiently. "I got other fucking places I gotta be."

Ann gave the woman a disgusted look. "So what are you waiting for, you germ bag!?" Anna spat angrily; wanting to chase the woman away. "Go spread your legs elsewhere!"

Her comment made Bryan snicker.

The woman grunted angrily as she glared at Anna. "Fuck you bitch!" The woman shouted before picking up her bag and leaving.

"Hey! Come back!" Bryan called out but the woman ignored him and continued to walk away.

"Aw shit Anna… Y-you fucked up my night." Bryan slurred angrily as he staggered towards the door to his apartment.

"You don't realize it yet, but I did you a favor." She said reassuringly and smiled.

"H-how is _not_ getting me laid… a favor!?" Bryan asked belligerently as he fumbled with his keys.

"You weren't going to get _laid_ either way." Anna giggled. "If you had let that _woman_ into your apartment, I can imagine how angry you would be when you wake up the next morning with your pants still on and your pockets lighter."

Anna smirked as she watched the drunken man unsuccessfully attempted to stick the key into the lock repeatedly. "She was only taking advantage of you… You're an easy target, well, considering how drunk you are right now." She said reasonably. "I highly doubt you are able to stay awake much longer… let alone… perform."

"O-oh really?" Bryan said as he paused to look at her. He gave her a drunken grin. "I guess you know a lot about these t-tricks… since it is your job and all." Bryan said quietly and chuckled as he leaned forward and rested his head against the door. He was beginning to feel incredibly sleepy.

Anna chose to ignore his comment and shook her head disbelievingly. Bryan looked like he was about to pass out at any second. She took the keys from his hand and gently nudged him with her elbow. Bryan stepped away slightly. He turned around and leaned against the wall right next to the door.

Anna opened the door and stepped inside the cold apartment. She turned around and instructed Bryan to follow. Bryan sluggishly pushed away from the wall and turned to enter the apartment. He tripped as he walked pass the door. He bumped into Anna as he fell, taking her down with him.

Anna fell back and hit the wooden floor hard. Bryan landed right on top of her. Anna yelped in pain.

"Get off of me Bryan! I can't breathe!" She yelled as she tried to push him away, but Bryan didn't budge. His body was limp on top of her. He was too close for comfort, Anna thought. She was silently grateful for her fur coat. It provided a barrier between the two of them. "Don't you hear me!?" Anna yelled again but he remained silent. Anna paused to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was snoring.

_He's sleeping!?_ Anna thought to herself as she looked at him disbelievingly.

"Wake up you lunk head! I'm not a damn mattress!" She yelled angrily as she hit him on the back of his head.

Bryan finally stirred. He lifted his head and looked at her blankly before rolling off her. Bryan lay sprawled on his back as he began to snore once more.

Anna stood up and dusted herself off. Her back hurt slightly from the fall. She walked over the door and attempted to close it but the door wouldn't budge. Bryan's legs were preventing that from happening.

Anna let out a frustrated sigh as walked over to Bryan. She grabbed hold of one of his arms and tried her best to pull him further into the apartment. She succeeded after a few tries and was finally able to close the door.

Anna turned and looked around Bryan's apartment. It was very dark. The apartment was very dimly lit by the street lights outside the windows. By the looks of it she could tell it was a studio apartment. Anna saw a floor lamp near a couch. She walked over and turned it on. She stood and looked around the large room.

There was a kitchenette located next to the apartment door. On the other side of the door was an enclosed bathroom. Anna turned around to face the windows. There was a bed and some furniture located on the opposite side of the room. And where she stood, Anna guessed it was supposed to be the 'living room.'

Bryan's place looked clean, but empty. He had very little furnishings and the ones he did have looked tattered and worn. As if he salvaged them from the trash or bought them at a thrift store. Everything looked used and old except for the large flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall near her. Anna thought Bryan's apartment looked very… practical. There was no useless décor such as curtains, rugs or throw pillows. Everything he had served a purpose and was functional.

Anna shivered as she felt a cold wind enter the room. She noticed one of the windows were open. She walked over and closed it. She turned around and looked at Bryan who was still quietly sleeping on the floor.

Anna was relieved. Her ordeal for the night was over. From the look of things, it seemed like Bryan didn't say a word to Lee… At least she hoped so. She still had some time to convince him to tell keep her secret. However, she decided it was time for her to tell him the truth… at least part of it. She hoped it will be enough to keep his mouth shut.

Anna yawned as she looked at her watch. It was already passed 2a.m. She wanted to get some rest. She knew it will not be the best rest ever considering the fact that she is sleeping in Bryan's apartment, but she was going to make the most of it.

Anna felt very cold in the apartment. She wanted something to keep her warm. She walked over to Bryan's bed and pulled the comforter off of it. She saw another one resting on a chair near his bed. Anna picked it up too.

She put one of the comforters on the couch then she walked over to Bryan and covered him with the other of one. Anna watched him as he slept. He looked peaceful and harmless as he snored away on the floor. Anna suddenly began to giggle to herself. She thought it was weird. It seemed like their roles have reversed. Now she was the one taking care and looking after of the drunk.

Anna slowly walked back to one of the couches and sat. She wrapped herself tightly in the comforter. She could smell Bryan's cologne in the fabric. She found it somewhat soothing. She yawned one last time before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. Hopefully it will be a better on as well. She thought to herself.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you guys like this one, I had a little trouble writing it, but I think it came out okay. I apologize for the late update. Ideally, I would like to update this fic regularly every 1-2 weeks and I've been slacking off a bit. I'm not gonna lie, but I was busy playing GTA 5 and I must say that Trevor is my new favorite psychopath, right next to Bryan. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 'Til next time guyz and galz. 3_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_~Confession~_

* * *

The morning sun rose. Its rays passed through the windows and illuminated the dark, cold, room. The light and the warmth it provided landed on Bryan's face as he slept. Bryan squinted his eyes; the bright light stirred him from his slumber.

Bryan slowly awakened and looked around the room to get his bearings. He realized he was sleeping on the floor of his apartment. He wasn't sure how he got there. His memory was a little fuzzy at best.

Bryan groaned and cursed as he sat up from his uncomfortable resting spot. His body ached and he still felt a little buzzed from the liquor he drank. Bryan sighed tiredly as he passed a hand through his hair. He tried to recall what happened last night.

As Bryan tried to regain his memory, he noticed that there was a comforter covering his legs. He thought it was strange of him to grab his comforter from off his bed for the sole purpose of sleeping on the floor. It seemed very stupid of him to do that. He was about to laugh it off; blaming it on his intoxication, but he suddenly remembered something.

Bryan slowly stood up and looked around his apartment. He was surprised to see Anna sleeping on his couch, covered in his blanket. The mere sight of her infuriated him. Bryan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He badly wanted to wake her; to give her a morning she won't soon forget. How dare she come uninvited into his home after what she done? Why is she even here? He wondered if the woman had come to mock him and laugh at his misfortune. It was possible, but it was odd of her to spend the night in order to do so, Bryan reasoned.

He felt perplexed by her presence but figured that there must be a good reason why she is there. Bryan sighed and relaxed his fists as he tried to calm his nerves. He decided to quell his anger for the time being, until he heard what the woman has to say.

Bryan felt dirty and decided to shower. He picked up the comforter from off the floor and tossed it on his bed. He entered the bathroom, leaving Anna to sleep peacefully on the couch. He needed some time to think.

* * *

"… Lee?" Anna mumbled drowsily. The sound of the shower had disturbed her sleep. She snuggled deeper into her comforter that was laced in cologne. At first, she thought it was Lee's but she soon realized the scent was unfamiliar to her.

Anna slowly blinked her eyes open. She felt a little disoriented. For a moment, she thought she was at home in her mansion with Lee. But woke up and realized she was sleeping on an old, tattered leather couch. She gasped and quickly sat up on the couch when she remembered where she was.

"Bryan?" She whispered nervously as her eyes darted towards the bathroom door.

Anna nervously bit her lower lip. She knew Bryan was angry with her, but to what degree, she wasn't sure. She was tempted to grab her things and quietly leave, but that would defeat her whole purpose in going there to begin with. She needed to talk with Bryan, regardless of what mood he is in. It was now or never, she thought.

Anna heard the faucet closed and the shower turned off. Her heart raced in her chest as she waited for the scarred man to exit the bathroom. Moments passed by before the door finally opened.

Bryan exited the bathroom and noticed that Anna was wide awake. Anna saw him and blushed; she quickly turned her head away. Bryan was dressed very inappropriately. He wore only a towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist. He had another towel draped over his head which he used to dry his hair.

"What happened!? You ran out of clothes to wear?" Anna said disdainfully as she continued to look away.

"Hey, this is my apartment I can wear whatever the fuck I want." Bryan grumbled as he dried his hair. "Hmph! You should be grateful I even bothered to put on a towel."

"Ugh!" Anna grunted; disgusted by his response.

Bryan began to walk to the corner of his studio apartment that was designated his 'bedroom.' He walked right into Anna's line of vision. Anna let out a shrill yelp as she saw the nearly naked man again. Bryan shook his head and sighed dismissively. He thought she was acting like a little school girl.

Anna quickly turned around to face the opposite direction. She stared at the large, flat-screened, TV mounted on the wall. The TV was off but she acted like she was watching an important program. She felt embarrassed and blushed at what she saw. Despite all the scars, Bryan's body was more chiseled and well defined than Lee's. She hated to admit it, but his body… it was much more appealing to look at.

Bryan smirked at her behavior. Surely, a woman of her stature must have seen plenty of naked and half-dressed men throughout her career. But now she is acting all bashful and innocent as if it was her first time. Bryan had a sudden urge to toy with the woman who was clearly uncomfortable by his nakedness. However, he decided to pass up the opportunity. He was angry with her. She had basically ruined his life and right now he wanted some answers.

"So why are you here?" Bryan asked bluntly as he put on his boxers.

Anna sat straight and upright on the couch. Her head faced the TV as her eyes darted about nervously. "I-I wanted to talk to you." She said apprehensively. "I know you're mad at me… but I wanted to… I wanted to tell you the truth."

"About what?" Bryan said feeling a little irritated as he put on his clothes. "You're gonna tell me why you got Lee to give me the death sentence!?" He said a little more heatedly.

"I didn't' do that!" Anna yelled pleadingly as she turned to look at the man. She instantly turned back around when she saw that Bryan was still dressing. He was putting on deodorant. "I didn't ask Lee to punish you… He did that on his own."

Bryan was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. "Why should I believe you?" He asked gruffly as he finished putting on his clothes. He walked over the where Anna was sitting and lazily plopped himself on a couch to the side of her.

Anna glanced at him. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting, blue track pants with a white, raggedy sleeveless shirt with holes in it. His pants loosely hung off his waist; exposing part of his boxers.

Anna felt awkward and slightly uncomfortable. Being in his apartment with him dressed like that felt rather intimate to her, but Bryan didn't seem troubled at all. He gave her an intense look, waiting for her to respond to his question.

Anna timidly looked down at the wooden floor. "I don't have any good reason why you should believe me… but I'm telling the truth." She said quietly. "That's what I came here to do…"

Bryan sighed indifferently. He still wasn't convinced by her words. "Then what _is_ the truth?" Bryan questioned calmly as he cocked his head curiously at her.

Anna worriedly glanced at him for a moment before returning her gaze onto the floor below her. She was hesitant to speak but she knew it had to be done. Maybe, just maybe it will be enough to persuade Bryan to withhold her secret.

"I-I was hired… by a client to steal data from Violet Systems and search for information." Anna said nervously as she wrung her hands in her lap. "In return… the client promised to reunite me with my sister."

Bryan was intrigued by her confession. But quite honestly, he had figured it out a while ago. He just didn't know the details or motives. "Who's the client?" he questioned as he sat up in his chair.

"I can't tell you that..." Anna said quietly. "No offense… but there's no need for you to know."

"Bryan sighed disappointingly. She was somewhat right. "Fair enough." He said simply as he leaned back in his chair. "But why do you want to reconnect with your sister?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" She said a little anxiously. "I spend most of my time alone in a loveless relationship. Even though I have wealth and own many expensive things, everybody still looks down on me. I'm always disrespected and treated as if I am a simple-minded fool!" Anna yelled feeling a bit frustrated.

Bryan calmly looked at her as Anna took a moment to breathe and calm herself. His assumptions of her being lonely were finally proven true.

"And worst of all… worst of all is being labeled a whore." She said quietly.

"I've tried to ignore it all. I just hoped that my luck would change for the better. Regardless how Lee treated me I stood by his side hoping that he will change. That… he will love me…" Anna said solemnly. "The last straw was forgetting the anniversary. All the neglect and disrespect I've received… I-I just couldn't take it anymore!" Anna said loudly.

"I'm tired being stepped on. I'm tired being weak." She spoke her last words with angered determination as she looked at Bryan and reflected on the conversation they had in the car days ago.

Bryan smirked, feeling impressed by her last remark. "Interesting… So you're really doing this just to get revenge on Lee, huh?"

"Well... that's part of it." Anna said; carefully choosing her words. "Quite honestly… I'm just tired of living this lifestyle… I want something more… I want to change." She confessed. "I wasn't sure at first… to take the job I mean." Anna clarified as she glanced at Bryan. "That is why I wanted to talk to both you and Lee that day... Your words and the big argument I had with Lee helped me decide whether I should take the job or not."

"Hmm… I get all of that, but I still don't understand why you want to reconnect with your sister." Bryan said curiously as he scratched his head. "If you're lonely, why don't you just look for another guy? Why her? Considering your hatred for each other, it just doesn't make any fuckin' sense to me."

"I'm really not interested in getting into another relationship." Anna said scornfully. "I've had more than enough bad experiences with men."

Bryan grinned and chuckled at her response.

"I don't know what Nina told you but our relationship is a lot more complicated than you think." Anna said wearily as she looked at him. "Believe it or not, I never hated my sister. How could I? She is the only family I have left." She reasoned.

"Really?" Bryan said disbelievingly; feeling more puzzled than before.

"_She_ is the one who hates and despises _me_… I simply played along with this whole rivalry thing since it's the only chance I get to spend time with her." Anna said hesitantly. "I know it sounds weird, but it's true."

Bryan sat up in his chair feeling totally perplexed by what she said. "Yeah, I agree… That's fuckin' twisted." He said incredulously.

"I never want to hurt or maim my sister… Even though I know she doesn't feel the same way." Anna said quietly. "Honestly, I actually admired her. She was always the better assassin. I knew this from the very beginning." She spoke truthfully. "I was never cut out to be one but our father forced us into the family trade…" Anna sighed glumly. Everyone in the Williams clan was a hired killer… every one of us. Now, there are only two of us left." Anna looked down solemnly.

"I don't want to complete with her. I already admit defeat. I simply want to have a normal, functional, relationship with her... as sisters should." Anna said quietly.

Bryan was amazed at how dysfunctional the sister's relationship was. He was a loss for words. He simply couldn't wrap his mind around it. "Why do you think she hates you so much?" Bryan asked curiously.

Anna was a little hesitant to respond. "…She has her reasons." She said bluntly.

"Which are?..." Bryan pressed curiously.

"I really don't want to speak of it." She said quietly.

Bryan sighed resignedly as he leaned back and slouched in his seat. He thought about what Anna had said. At first he didn't believe her, but based on her mannerisms and how passionately she spoke, Bryan was somewhat convinced she is telling the truth. There were still some unanswered questions, but he decided to leave it alone for now. He well get the answers soon enough.

"So what do you have to say… after I told you all of that?" Anna questioned curiously. "Do you believe me?"

Bryan rubbed his chin as he thought of an answer. "You're doing all of this… and sacrificing so much for a person that probably do not want anything to do with you." He said thoughtfully. "It' just seems too unbelievable to me." Bryan said quietly as he continued to ponder over what she said. "You just don't seem like the type of person to do such a noble and risky thing." He reasoned.

Anna was getting nervous. From the looks of it, it seemed like Bryan was going to tell Lee everything. "Please Bryan… Please believe me! I'm telling the truth!" She pleaded. "Why else would I come here?"

"To do what you do best…" Bryan said glibly. "Manipulate."

"I am not!" Anna said defiantly as she looked at him. Tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes. She quickly looked away; she didn't want Bryan to see her cry.

"You're a good actress." Bryan quietly mocked.

Anna calmed herself and silently wiped away her tears. "Don't you want to see _her_ again?" Anna questioned. Her voice was shaky. "I know there is something between you two… Remember I caught you in the conference room at G- Corp.?" Anna said as she tried to resurrect an old memory.

He remembered the event. It was the last time he saw Nina. Bryan sighed dismissively as he rested his head on the back of the couch. He quietly stared at the ceiling and wondered what he should do. He didn't know whether he should believe her or not. He wasn't sure. Anna seemed like she was being honest and he secretly wanted to trust her, but Anna's key talent was manipulation and seduction and the last thing Bryan wanted was to be played a fool.

But then again, he had nothing to lose. He was already on bad terms with Lee. If he helped Anna, he would at least get a chance to see Nina again. It was a chance he was willing to take.

"Fine Anna, I will not say a word." Bryan said gruffly as he looked at her.

Anna's face lit up. She gave him a timid smile. "Really?" she said skeptically.

"Yeah."

Anna's smile widened. "Thank you… Thank you so much."

"I just hope you're not screwin' with me." Bryan warned as he stood up from the couch.

He walked over to his fridge and took out two bottles of water. He gave Anna one before returning to his seat. Anna thanked him as she opened the bottle and took a sip. Bryan did the same.

Bryan looked at Anna as she sipped on the water. Bryan thought if this little partnership was going to work, they needed to put the past behind them.

"You know… what happened at that dinner party was only a joke… You women are just too sensitive sometimes." Bryan said uneasily as he passed a hand through his hair.

"Huh!?" Anna quickly stopped drinking and looked at Bryan with a shocked expression on her face. She carefully thought over what he just said and smiled. "Is this your weird way of apologizing to me?" Anna asked timidly.

"It's as close as it's gonna get." Bryan grunted irritably as he looked away.

Anna giggled quietly to herself. She knew Bryan was not the kind of man to flat-out say 'I'm sorry.' He would dance around the subject as he did just now. However, Anna wasn't troubled by this… She was just happy the atmosphere around them was changing. It wasn't as tense as it was moments ago.

"Well I accept your half-hearted apology." Anna said feeling a lot more relaxed. "I know my behavior towards you was less than acceptable… It's just that you always caught me in a bad mood. So don't take any of it to heart okay?" Anna said mockingly; offering her own half-hearted apology.

Bryan looked at her and smirked as he took another sip of his water. Anna giggled quietly. She was happy to have Bryan's odd company once again.

"You know… I should have said this earlier but, the reason why Lee punished me was to prove his love for you Anna." Bryan said considerately as he looked at her.

"Really?" Anna said; feeling a bit surprised. "Well that's a weird way of showing it. I'm convinced that man is absolutely clueless when it comes to love."

Bryan chuckled. "Do you still have feelings for him?" He asked curiously.

"I do." Anna said quietly as she looked down at the floor. "There are times where I actually question the decision I've made. But ultimately, I've decided that Nina is more important to me than trying to save a failing relationship. As they say, blood is thicker than water."

"So how are you going to handle the situation with Lee since you agreed to keep the secret?" Anna asked curiously as she looked at him.

"I'm just gonna lay low for a while." Bryan said simply. "No way am I going there after he threatened to gut me like a fuckin' pig." He said angrily as he removed a box of cigarettes from his pocket.

"…But what about your perpetual generator?" Anna asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I still have some stimulants." Bryan said calmly. "It's enough to last me a couple of weeks. I'll party everyday as if it's me fuckin' last. Then I'll return after I run out." He explained as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." Anna reasoned.

"I know, I know…" Bryan said dismissively. "But what you want me to do? You want me to just give up now or should I enjoy my last few weeks of freedom before Lee and his scientists dissects me?" He questioned.

Bryan stood up and walk to one of his windows. He opened it, lit his cigarette and began to smoke. Anna grew concerned. She knew Lee would quickly retract his punishment if Bryan told him her secret. It actually made more sense for him to do so.

"Why did you agree to help me? It makes more sense for you to tell Lee everything."

Bryan took a drag of his cigarette. "The truth is… I want to see Nina as well." He said as he exhaled the smoke. "If what you are telling me is true, I don't want to pass up the opportunity to see her again."

Anna was surprised by his response. She didn't expect him to have such feelings towards her sister; let alone anyone for that matter. She wondered what happened during that Brazilian mission that left Bryan feeling this way. How could he possible like Nina's cold and distant demeanor? Anna hated to admit it, but she actually felt a little envious. She wished she had someone that cared for her so much.

Anna suddenly felt guilty. Bryan was sacrificing so much just to help her out. She felt obligated to return the favor. And she knew exactly how. Anna quickly put on her shoes, grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bryan asked curiously as he turned to face her.

"To see Lee." She said bluntly as she hurriedly gathered the last of her things. "I'm going to try to convince him to call off your punishment."

"Really?" He was shocked by her statement.

"Yes, it's the least I could do since you've agreed to keep my secret." Anna said and smiled.

She zipped up her fur coat and exited the apartment.

* * *

_**A/N:** It's kind of a short chapter but I hope it's a good one! Bryan and Anna have finally agreed to work together! The next few chapters are going to get exciting, I promise. Please review, I'm always interested in hearing what you guys think, regardless whether it's good or bad. All comments and critiques are welcomed here! 'Til next time! (^_^)_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_~ Silently Taken ~_

* * *

Anna quickly exited Bryan's apartment building and hailed a taxi. A taxi eventually slowed and stopped in front of her. She entered the car and instructed the driver to take her to Violet Systems.

Anna sat back in her seat and sighed. She felt relaxed and at ease. She was pleased that her conversation with Bryan went well. It was very intense at first, but she was happy that they finally came to an agreement.

However, it seemed like Bryan is risking too much by keeping his silence. She thought it was unusual of him to do such a thing. But he agreed to help her for the simple chance of seeing Nina again. Anna was somewhat baffled by this. She thought it was impossible for Bryan to care about anyone other than himself. He always seemed more of a 'Lone Wolf.' His rude and crass behavior always shunned and kept people away from him. He hated the company of others and always preferred to be left alone.

Anna questioned how he could have developed such feelings for Nina. She admits that they have very similar personalities, but Nina seemed much colder, silent and reserved than Bryan. Her sister was not the type to open up to anyone but somehow Bryan had gotten through to her.

Anna's mind wandered to what happened six months ago at G Corporation. A meeting between the company and Violet Systems had just ended. Both she and Lee left the conference room not realizing that Bryan had stayed behind. Anna volunteered to go and get the man only to discover that he and her sister was sharing an intimate moment together.

She remembered how shocked she was when she saw them. The moment was unbelievable to her. It was unreal. It made her… envious. She had caught them kissing. She couldn't stop staring at them. She watched them silently as they slowly embraced and caressed each other. The moment they shared together looked so meaningful… so passionate. It was something she wasn't accustomed to. It was something she never experienced throughout her countless endeavors into loveless, relationships. She was jealous that her sister cared and respected such an arrogant and vulgar man like Bryan and has so much hate towards her - Her own flesh and blood.

Why Bryan? Anna thought to herself. If her sister was to actually develop feelings towards someone why him of all people? What did she see in him? Then again… what did he see in her? They both despised and hated being around people, but somehow they enjoyed each other's company. Anna thought it was strange how two cold, detached, loners could harbor such feelings for each other. Were they even capable of _caring _about anyone? Anna pondered. She was careful not to think of the word 'love.' She thought it was a strange word to describe the complex and odd relationship her sister and Bryan shared. She wasn't even sure if it was the right word to use since she never experience love herself.

She wanted to know. Anna wanted to know what it was her sister saw in Bryan that caused her to lower her guard. How did he earn her respect? What attracted her to Bryan? Anna's mind returned to the event she saw at G Corp. It reminded her of the moment she shared with Bryan in the bathroom stall. She remembered how she felt when Bryan kissed her that night. Anna lifted her hand and caressed her lips at the memory. She wondered if her sister felt the same way.

Anna suddenly blushed and pulled her hand away from her lips. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. She refused to believe it. She shook her head defiantly.

Anna quickly moved her thoughts to another subject. She needed to figure out what to say to Lee when she arrives. Surely he must be very concerned and angry when he came home and discovered that she wasn't there last night. His mind must be swirling with thoughts. Lee had already accused her of infidelity so of course her absence must have raised some suspicion. She pondered how she can escape this situation gracefully. Anna nervously sat at the backseat of the cab and tried her best to create a believable explanation.

* * *

Lee sat at his desk. His head lazily rested in the palm of his hand as he tried to read an email on his laptop. He was exhausted, tired and stressed. He didn't go home last night. He hadn't eaten, showered or even changed his clothes.

He still felt very horrible over what happened between him and Bryan yesterday. He wasn't able to think up a solution to his problem and it bothered him immensely. He tried to bury himself in work until he came up with an idea, but so far it hasn't worked.

He had a strong feeling that Anna was going to come to the office today. She is probably mad at him for his absence last night. Worst of all, he didn't bother to call to let her know where he was and that he is alright. It was bad of him not to call. Especially since their relationship was already not on the best of terms. Lee sighed heavily at the thought. He wondered what he should say to her when she comes in.

Suddenly the door to his office opened. It jarred Lee from his thoughts. He watched as Anna slowly approached him. She hesitated for a moment before taking a seat just in front his desk.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Lee cautiously lifted his head and examined her face; expecting her to look angry and upset, but he was surprised to see how worried she looked.

Lee cleared his throat to speak. "I'm sorry Anna." He said quietly. He kept his head down; feeling too ashamed to look her in the eye.

Anna was surprised. She felt confused by his apology and wondered what he was apologizing for. She looked at him astoundingly with her mouth agape.

Lee slowly looked at her. His expression was filled with remorse. "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I'm sorry I didn't call."

Anna was shocked. She thought that she would be the one making the apology. However, she couldn't help but feel a little angry by his confession. Even though their relationship was very rocky, he still chose work over her. Anna refused to believe his apology was real. She was convinced he was only doing it because he had to, not because he meant it.

However, she was glad that Lee spoke first since she really didn't know how to explain her own disappearance. She decided to use this to her advantage by doing what she knows how to do best, manipulate… as Bryan so put it.

Anna looked at him and gave a loving smile. "No, no Lee I understand…" She said adoringly. "I know your work is very important to you. I am just happy to stand by your side and support you."

"Anna, you don't understand." Lee said tiredly as he passed a hand through his hair. "I didn't stay because of work. I stayed because… because…" Lee's voice trailed off solemnly as he remembered what happened yesterday.

Anna observed him for a moment. She took note on how worried he looked. "…Because of Bryan?" She said calmly; trying to finish his sentence.

Lee looked at her; feeling a little surprised. "Yes… H-how did you know that?"

"He called me yesterday. He sounded angry. He said that you've 'punished' him for something?" Anna said coolly; directing the conversation exactly where she wanted it to go.

"Yes…" Lee said as he shamefully looked down at his desk. "I wanted to reprimand him for what he'd done to you at the party."

He slowly lifted his head to look at her. "I did it because… I love you… Anna." His expression looked so sincere, honest and direct. It made Anna shift uncomfortably in her chair.

Anna's mouth hung agape by his final words. He said them with such conviction that she questioned whether he meant it or not. She desperately wanted to believe it. It is what she wanted all this time. However, she had been hurt repeatedly by his words and empty promises and she'd be damned if she allowed him to hurt her again.

Anna inwardly collected herself. She refused to allow this man fool her any further. However, she didn't know how to respond to his final remark.

Lee waited for her to respond but received none. He noticed she looked quiet and a little surprised. He sighed resignedly as he leaned back in his chair. He figured the woman needed more time to think over what he had just said. He hoped that she will ultimately believe his words.

"I told him that I will allow more vigorous experiments to be conducted on his body." Lee explained; wanting to move the conversation along. "Needless to say… he didn't take it too well."

"Don't you think that it's a little too… harsh?" Anna said slowly as she looked at him.

"That's what's troubling me all night." Lee clarified. "I love you Anna, I really do! So when Bryan offended you, I wanted to do something about it… To show you I cared... But Bryan… I like to think of him as a friend." He said anxiously.

"I don't know what he'd done to you, but somehow I am caught in the middle. I feel like I am forced to pick a side and I really do not want to…" Lee said softly. "All I want is for all of us to get along." His voice was quiet.

Anna almost laughed out loud at how ridiculously easy this was. She thought it was going to be a lot harder to persuade Lee to recant his punishment without him becoming suspicious of her. But he was already second guessing his own decision. He just needed an extra push and she was happy to provide it. Hopefully by doing this, Bryan will begin to trust her.

Anna got up from her seat and quickly walked behind Lee's chair. She bent over and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Lee was surprised but he enjoyed her warm embrace. He really missed her.

"Oh, Lee… you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." She said sympathetically.

"Don't you want me to? I thought you hated the man." He felt a bit puzzled.

"Oh, yes… Yes I do. But I cannot stand to see you torn like this." She tried to sound concerned. "Besides, Bryan and I only had a little argument. It's not much different from the ones we've had in the past." Anna said lovingly as she gave him a squeeze.

Lee suddenly noticed that there was something strange about her. There was a smell emanating off her body. A man's cologne. He was unfamiliar with the scent and quickly grew apprehensive. As much as he wanted to, he quickly remembered that she could not be trusted.

"What's that scent… on your body?" Lee said calmly as he pulled away from her. He turned around in his chair to look at the woman. Anna backed away a few steps. Her faced looked concerned.

"It smells like… cologne." He said, getting straight to the point.

Anna grew nervous. She remembered sleeping in Bryan's comforter which reeked of his scent. Her eyes fluttered anxiously as she tried to think up an excuse.

"It was the cab!" She said quickly. "I took a cab here. It reeked of some man's cologne. It was probably a previous passenger… It must've gotten on my clothing."

Lee gave her a scrutinizing look as he thought of her answer. Anna waited for him to respond trying her best to hide her nervous demeanor. Lee wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but it did bother him that she stunk of another man. He silently wondered if their relationship was salvageable. However, no matter how difficult it may be he was willing to try to make things work.

Lee sighed dismissively and smiled. He was willing to put this troubling discovery behind him. He wanted to look past it. He needed to if he desired a future with her.

"Very well Anna, I will heed your advice and retract Bryan's punishment." He said a little cheerfully.

Anna felt a little relieved by his change of attitude. She smiled gently. "That's good to hear. Now your conscience should be cleared." She said simply.

Lee smiled back. "You know what will be a great idea?" He said as he leaned back in his chair and steeple his fingers.

"What?" Anna asked curiously.

"We should go out and have lunch together." He looked at her adoringly.

Anna's heart almost skipped a beat. She wanted to feel excited, but she knew better than to believe his words. "That sounds great!" She said uneasily.

"Excellent." He said happily. "I'll finish typing up a few emails and return some important calls then we'll go."

"Okay." Anna said quietly. She felt a little strange by his request. She momentarily wondered if he really wanted to change and work things out with her.

Anna quickly wiped the thoughts from her mind. It was too late for that and she refused to be tricked again. She needed to focus on her goal. Her goal was to find Nina. It was all that mattered to her at this point. She had succeeded in postponing Bryan's punishment now she had some reconnaissance to do.

"So I will leave you to do your work." Anna said happily. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

"Okay, I'll let you know when I'm ready my dear." He said; feeling a bit more energized.

A sly grin slowly curled on Anna's lips as she turned and exited Lee's office. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

Bryan was lifting weights in his apartment when his cellphone began to ring. He carefully rested the weights on the floor and walked over to his couch to retrieve his phone. He looked at the number and realized that it was Lee. Bryan grunted angry and nearly crushed the phone in his hand with his cybernetic grip. He quickly calmed himself – only a little – and reluctantly answered the phone.

"The fuck you want, Lee?" He said gruffly.

Bryan's rude greeting surprised Lee. "U-um… Hello, Bryan?"… Is this a good time to talk?" He said uneasily.

"What is it?" Bryan muttered.

"Well… I assume you are at home right now, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Heh… I sort of figured as much." Lee said slightly amused. "I can't imagine that you would come in today after what transpired yesterday." He nervously laughed.

Bryan grumbled under his breath. He was quickly growing impatient. He couldn't stand talking to this man for long - Especially after he had threatened his life and well-being. However, Bryan was a bit curious. He wondered if Anna had fulfilled her promise.

"Anyway." Lee quickly said. He remembered Bryan's tolerance was very low when he had to speak with him. "I wanted to inform you that I have postponed your punishment."

Bryan's attitude quickly changed. He smirked deviously. He was elated to hear this bit of news. "Oh really? …Why the change of heart?" He spoke with sarcasm.

"Well, as you know… I was hesitant about it to begin with. I've actually lost sleep over it. But I had my reasons that I'm sure you're well aware of, right?"

"Yeah, you did it for Anna."

"Correct." Lee said simply. "You know… she is the one who advised me to cancel your sentence."

Bryan grinned from ear to ear upon hearing this. It seemed like Anna was a woman of her word.

"I still don't understand what happened between the two of you, but I think you should come in and talk with her. Perhaps try to work things out." Lee reasoned coolly. "I really want the three of us to get along." He pleaded.

Bryan scoffed at his last remark. "That sounds touching and all, but I'm still gonna take some time off." He said cunningly. "You understand right? I can't quite trust a man who is known for breaking promises." Bryan spat. "…Especially one who had threatened my life."

Lee sighed resignedly. "I understand Bryan… Take all the time you need."

Bryan quickly ended the call without uttering another word to the man. He threw back his head and laughed loudly. He was happy that his ordeal was over. He no longer had to worry about being dissected and picked apart by men in white lab coats. The best part about it is that he didn't have to return to Violet Systems for a long while. He had enough stimulants to last him a few weeks. He decided to take an extended leave until his medical supplies run dry. No way will he return sooner than that.

Surprisingly, he had Anna to thank for that. She had promised to help him and she did. Unlike Lee, she kept her word.

Bryan sighed as he slouched in his couch. He was beginning to believe the woman was a lot more different than he originally thought. At first she seemed like an arrogant, loose woman with a bitchy attitude, but in reality, she was sad and very lonely. She probably has 'daddy' issues. He thought and laughed, but the idea resonated with him for a moment.

Bryan didn't know why, perhaps it is his old detective skills kicking in, but he believed that her behavior explained a lot. It was possible that Anna exuded a slutty, loose, demeanor in order to gain attention from men as a means to remedy her loneliness – among other things. But she failed to realize that the attention she was getting was the wrong kind. She would never find a man who will love, respect, and treat her the way she wanted to be by behaving the way she does. Bryan knows this all too well. He would never respect a woman that acted in such a fashion. That kind of behavior will work as an assassin but not if she is looking for love.

Bryan let out a dismissive sigh as he stood up from the couch. He thought he was analyzing Anna's behavior a bit too much. Before he knows it, he would start caring for, and pitying the woman. Bryan scoffed at the thought. He definitely did not want that to happen. He reminded himself that Anna is a master of manipulation. She is good at selling tricks to unaware victims and Bryan was determined to not be one of her statistics.

Bryan decided to return to his weights and continued his exercise. He felt more energized than before.

* * *

Jin Kazama was being escorted in a black limo that was driving through the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. He was on his way to the Mishima Zaibatsu. It had been days since he first discovered that his estranged uncle at Violet Systems have been trying to hack into the Zaibatsu. It angered him immensely, but he had a plan to deal with the situation. He had hired a mercenary and deployed him to America. The merc is currently awaiting Jin's command.

Jin's phone began to ring, he answered it.

"Sir!? Sir!?" The man on the other line said nervously. "We are being hacked again… by Violet Systems!"

Jin smirked upon hearing this. He wanted to wait for them to attempt hacking into the Zaibatsu again before giving his uncle a response. He thought it would be appropriate.

"Good." He said evilly. "Can you pinpoint the exact location of the hacker? As to what floor or room they are in?"

"Um… Y-yes sir, but it will take some time." The man said feeling a bit unsure.

"Do it as quickly as possible." He ordered.

Jin hung up the phone and turned to his assistant that sat beside him.

"Cancel all my meetings..." Jin grinned deviously. "…And tell the merc to attack now!"

* * *

Anna was using a computer in one of the labs at Violet Systems. She had successfully hacked into the Mishima Zaibatsu, just as she was instructed to. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, she simply downloaded and copied every file and folder she could onto a small flash drive.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it. She had received a text from Lee informing her that he is ready to go out for lunch. Anna was in disbelief. She thought she misread the message. She read it again to be certain. She was surprised that Lee seemed to be keeping his word, but she was careful not to get too excited. She refused to believe it until they were physically sitting in a restaurant somewhere.

Anna quickly returned her attention on to the computer. She needed to finish her task quickly before heading off to lunch.

* * *

A tall man wearing a long, brown, winter trench coat slowly walked around the exterior of Violet Systems. He meticulously examined the building and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he walked. He made note of its structure, its entrances and exits, the security, and people that worked there.

He eventually walked towards the entrance to the underground parking lot, where he knew security was the weakest. He managed to slip through the guards undetected, without much effort. Once inside, he reached underneath his trench coat and pulled out some explosives. He placed them methodically around the parking lot.

When he was satisfied, he slowly headed towards the stairwell. He didn't need to look for it; he already knew where it was. He had the blueprints and the floor plans of the building memorized. He knew where to walk and what turns to make to get anywhere within the building. He came prepared.

He took the stairs to the second floor, where he knew cafeteria was located. He exited the stairwell and casually walked towards the elevators and pressed the button to summon one of them.

He unzipped his coat and discarded it in a nearby trash bin. His coat hid the various weapons and ammunition that was strapped to his body.

He removed a few grenades that were clipped onto his military pants and slowly walked towards the entrance of the cafeteria and peeked inside.

There were a few dozen people chatting and eating lunch together inside the huge hall. The man waited. He waited until he heard the sound signifying that his elevator has arrived. He quickly pulled the pins and systematically rolled them into the room.

He silently entered the elevator. He pressed the button for the fifth floor where all the conference and meeting rooms should be. The doors closed and he felt the elevator shook violently as it took him to his next destination.

* * *

Lee was waiting in his office for Anna to arrive. He was getting concerned. They were supposed to have lunch together, but it seemed like Anna was running late. He wondered what she was doing that was taking her so long.

Suddenly, Lee's secretary, Samantha came running into his office. She slammed the door open upon her entry; causing Lee to jump in his seat.

"LEE! LEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran towards his desk and leaned on it as she tried to catch her breath.

Lee looked utterly concerned. He stood up rested a worried hand on her shoulder. "W-what's going on? Is everything alright?"

"We're under attack!" Samantha blurted out. "Somebody bombed the cafeteria and now they are on the fifth floor shooting up the place!" She said hysterically as she collapsed on the floor and cried.

"WHAT!?" Lee said disbelievingly. His mouth hung open in shock. "Are you sure!?" said as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes… yes." She sobbed.

Lee ran towards the doors to his office and hesitated. He wanted to lock them however, Anna was still out there. He nervously wondered if she was alright. She said she was going to get a cup of coffee. Lee's eyes widened. His hand shook nervously as it rested on the door lock. She probably went to the cafeteria and the cafeteria was bombed. The thought frightened him. He didn't want the think about it. He didn't want his mind to wander on such morbid thoughts.

He reluctantly turned the lock and ran back to his desk. He picked up his office phone and called security. He ordered them to find the man and kill him.

* * *

The man reloaded his machine gun and fired onto a crowd of people who were trying to escape. They screamed and begged for their lives but the man fired anyway. His face was devoid of emotion as he did it.

He continued to shoot until the room fell silent. There was bodies, blood and glassed strewed everywhere. The stench of death was in the air.

He strapped the gun around his shoulder and turned to exit the room. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate, causing him to stop. The man methodically pulled out his cellphone and pressed the button to answer the call. He didn't utter a word; he simply lifted the phone to his ear and silently waited.

"…43rd floor… room 405." A voice on the other line said flatly.

The man ended the call and returned the phone to his pocket. He quietly headed towards his target.

* * *

Anna had just finished copying all the data she could. Her flash drive was full with information. She smiled. "This should keep my client happy and busy for a few days." She thought as she stuck the tiny device into her jeans pocket.

Anna stood up and began to put on her fur coat. Suddenly, the emergency alarm began to ring. It blared loudly in the hallways, warning people to evacuate the building. Anna ran towards the front of the lab. She stopped a few feet away from the glass doors and windows and looked out of them attentively. She wondered what was going on.

She heard a gun firing; the noise echoed throughout the hallway. She suddenly felt frightened and confused. She didn't know what was going on.

She heard people running. She saw them quietly run past the lab and into nearby rooms, slamming and locking the doors behind them.

Anna felt unnerved upon witnessing that. She slowly backed away from the windows. She turned and hurriedly walked deeper into the huge lab. She hid under an experiment table.

She abruptly heard a huge explosion. Various equipment rattled and shook in the lab from the reverberation. Anna's body trembled nervously as she cowered under the table.

Anna began to breathe nervously. She didn't know what to do. She nervously pulled her phone from her coat pocket. She wanted to call Lee for help.

She suddenly heard another explosion. This time it was a lot closer. The detonation caused the windows and glass doors of the lab to shatter. Some of the lab equipment fell onto the floor around her.

Anna began to cry and panic. She softly whimpered under the table. She quickly silenced herself when she heard someone enter the lab. Their footsteps crunched the broken glass. The footsteps eventually grew quiet as they ventured deeper in the lab; past the broken glass.

Anna gripped her phone tightly, as if it was her lifeline. She was tempted to call Lee, but now was not the time. She wasn't sure if the person who entered the lab was friend or foe and she didn't want to risk being heard. She couldn't do anything but wait. Wait for this person to exit the lab.

Anna shivered in fear as she waited. The lab was completely silent but she knew someone was in there with her. She sensed it. Suddenly, something came into view. She almost screamed, but she quickly covered her mouth to prevent it from escaping.

It was a man. She couldn't see his face since the table blocked her view of it. Anna believed he was definitely the enemy. The man was dressed for war. He was wearing a pair of green army pants with boots and knee pads. He had on a black, turtleneck shirt and wore a pair of leather gloves. He also had on a green flak jacket with pockets all around filled to the brim with spare ammunition and weaponry. There was a machine gun strapped to his back and a hand gun at his hip. His belt was loaded with grenades.

Anna swallowed hard at the sight. It bothered her that she couldn't see his face. Anna watched frightfully as the man turned slowly and began to walk towards where she hid.

Anna shook nervously. The man stood a few feet away from the table. She stared at his boots from underneath her hiding spot and heard him rummage through things on a nearby desk.

Suddenly… without warning… Anna's phone began to ring. Her eyes widened in absolute horror. She was positively certain the man had heard it. Her cover was blown. She looked down at the phone that was tightly gripped in her hand, it was Lee calling her. Anna quickly answered her phone.

"Lee! Please help me! PLEASE!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

She watched as the man quickly approached the table. Anna hastily pocketed her phone and cowered in fear; preparing for the worst.

The man swiftly kicked the table over sending it crashing on its side; exposing the woman completely.

Anna looked up in fear and was shocked at what she saw. She recognized this man. He is 'The White Angel of Death.'

"D-Dragunov?" She muttered quietly. The silent man looked down at her with his cold, blue eyes. His expression was unreadable; emotionless.

Anna quickly scampered off the floor and tried to run, but the man firmly grabbed her by her coat; stopping her. Anna desperately wanted to get away from him. She knew the only way to do it was to fight back. She had nothing left to lose but her life.

Anna swiftly turned around bringing her elbow with her and slammed it right into his chest. Dragunov grunted in pain as he staggered backwards by her unexpected attack. He released his grip of her.

Anna tried to run and escape again. She almost did. Almost. However, she slipped and fell on the broken glass by the door. She tried to use her hands to break her fall, but it was a terrible mistake. Shards of glass embedded deeply into her hand upon impact. Anna screamed loudly in pain.

She heard the man running towards her. Anna tried to ignore the pain as she tried to get on her feet, but it was too late. Dragunov slowed his pace and calmly walked towards her. He pulled the crying woman up on her feet by her coat. He noticed that her hands were cut and bloody, but it didn't bother him in the least. He balled his fist and punched her hard in the stomach; knocking all the wind from out her lungs.

He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her body went limp. He hoisted the woman on his shoulder then he nonchalantly plucked a grenade from his belt and pulled the pin with his teeth. He carelessly chucked the explosive over his shoulder as he left the lab. He heard it detonate. He was unfazed by the noise; it did not break his stoic demeanor. He continued to carelessly toss explosives into rooms as he walked by them. He wanted to cause as much damage as possible. It was one of the things he was hired to do. Dragunov eventually reached the elevators. He pressed the button and the doors quickly opened. He took it to the parking lot.

Dragunov exited the elevator. The parking lot was desolate, empty and quiet. His footsteps echoed as he walked out of it and into the streets where the atmosphere was totally different. There was total pandemonium and chaos outside as people screamed and ran towards safety. Dragunov calmly walked towards his car with Anna slung over his shoulder.

He opened the car door and gently place Anna inside. He took out some thin rope and bounded her bloody hands together. He quietly entered the vehicle and pulled out his phone. He punched in a code to detonate the bombs he had planted in the parking lot earlier. They would serve as a diversion for his escape. He heard the loud 'booms' as the bombs went off as he quietly returned the phone to his pocket. He silently started the car and pulled off. His work was done for the day.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. As promised, I've squeezed some action into it. I was worried my fic was getting a little boring and slow. But I promise the story will pick up pace from here on out. I wanted to add Dragunov to the story. He is another one of my fav Tekken characters but he is so hard to write for since he's not supposed to say a word or emote for that matter. I hope I kept him in character. Anyway, 'til next time guyz!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_~ Ruthless Renegades ~_

* * *

Lee stood frozen by his desk with his cellphone in his hand. Shock, fear, anger, resentment, confusion; these emotions flowed through both his body and mind as gazed at the small device in his hand. 'Call Ended.' The words flashed on his phone a few times before returning to its normal setting.

"A-Anna?..." Lee muttered fearfully as he hit the redial button. It went straight to voicemail.

"Come on! Pick up!" He said anxiously as he tried again.

Lee's heart pounded feverously in his chest as he redialed her number repeatedly only to get the same results.

"No, no, no!" He yelled. "I-I have to go help her..." Lee muttered nervously as he quickly ran towards the door and fumbled with the lock.

"W-wait! Don't go out there!" Samantha shouted as she swiftly grabbed his arm to stop him. "You'll only get yourself killed." She nervously tried to reason.

Lee slowly turned to face the frightened woman. She looked rattled. "But I have to!… You've heard her… She was screaming for help! For _my_ help!" He yelled hysterically.

Samantha realized that Lee was not thinking clearly and was acting on pure emotions. She was frightened and worried about Anna as well and desperately wanted to escape, but she knew it was too risky to leave the office.

"But… but you don't know who you're up against… It could be one man or it could be many. And from the sounds of it, they are prepared for battle. " Samantha reasoned; wanting the man to think more rationally.

Lee's expression softened and relaxed a little. As if the frightened woman's words was getting through to him.

"What do you suggest we do? How can we help Anna?" Lee muttered softly as he somberly rested his forehead against the door.

"I-I don't know…" Samantha said feeling flustered by his question. She began to scour her mind for an answer.

Suddenly there was someone banging on the door.

"Mr. Lee! Mr. Lee!" A man's voice called out through the doors. "We are your bodyguards, please let us in."

"Wait just a moment!" Lee yelled back. He ran to his desk and opened the bottom draw and retrieved a small handgun that he kept for emergencies. He wasn't sure if the men were really his bodyguards so he didn't want to take any chances.

Lee cautiously walked back to the doors and instructed Samantha to get behind him. He held his breath as slowly turned the lock and opened the door with his gun at the ready. He sighed in relief when he recognized the two men. They were indeed his bodyguards. Lee slowly lowered his weapon. There were a few doctors with them as well.

"Sir, we have come to get you and escort you out the building." One of them explained.

"We have a vehicle outside, ready and waiting. We will drive you home." The other one said.

"Have you found Anna?" Lee asked impatiently.

Both of the men shook their head no. "We've saved as many people as we could on our way here, but we haven't seen Miss Williams." One of the men said sadly.

"Please let us escort you out of the building sir, it is not safe here." The other guard said.

Lee looked down glumly. He felt angry that there was nothing he could do to help Anna. He simply hoped that she was safe.

"Okay… Let's go." Lee reluctantly said. They quickly gathered their things and left.

Lee, Samantha, and the doctors and scientist that were rescued followed the guards down a stairwell. The elevators were no longer working. They made their slow descent towards the first floor.

Lee slowed to a stop when they've reached the 43rd floor. It was the floor that housed his most important research and data. He stared frozen as he saw smoke pluming through the cracks of the door. He slowly walked towards it and pulled it open. The entire floor was ablaze; leaving Lee in utter shock. His mouth hung agape as he observed the damage. All of his research was… destroyed.

Lee felt a hand rest on his shoulder. It was Samantha. "Come on Lee, let's go… there is nothing more we can do here." She said softly as she gently pulled Lee back towards the staircase.

They continued their descent towards freedom. For Lee… it was a descent towards despair.

The group eventually reached the ground floor and exited Violet Systems. The atmosphere outside was very hectic and chaotic as crowds of people were evacuating nearby buildings and running for safety. The guards kept a close eye on the group as they escorted them towards a van that was parked down the street. There was a driver already waiting inside.

Lee, Samantha and the rest of the group entered the van and they sped off.

Lee looked despondent as he blankly stared at the chaos outside. He had lost everything… _Everything_. The realization was shocking to him and hard to believe. His research is destroyed and Anna is missing. He didn't know how to feel or what to think. He felt hollow. Empty.

Lee's phone suddenly began to ring. He looked at it and realized it was Bryan calling him.

"Hello?" Lee said softly. He heard Bryan laughed wickedly on the other end.

"I've heard your company is up in smoke… It's all over the god news."

It was clear to Lee that Bryan had called to laugh at his misfortunes. He heard the mockery in his voice, but Lee was in a different frame of mind, he was too disheartened to care.

"…We were attacked… and the building was bombed." Lee muttered softly. "Bryan… I need your help." He said somberly.

Bryan chuckled evilly. "And why should I? Why should help you Lee?" He said disdainfully.

"I don't know Bryan." Lee's voice was desperate. "Anna… is missing… Please come to my mansion as soon as you can. I'd really appreciate you help." He pleaded before abruptly ending the call.

Bryan didn't know what to make of that conversation. Lee didn't seem to be his normal self. He sounded very somber and depressed.

What interest him the most was Anna's disappearance. Was it planned? Or was she kidnapped? Bryan wondered. He also wanted to know who the attackers were. He personally wanted to thank them for what they had done. Witnessing the destruction of Lee's company had brought him great joy. He chuckled at the thought.

Bryan's curiosity was peaked and he wanted some answers. He decided to pay Lee a visit. Well… he did not have much of a choice since he relied on the man to keep his perpetual generator functional.

Bryan stood up from his couch and got dressed. He strapped a shotgun on his back before hiding it with his coat. He made sure he stuffed his pockets with ammunition and supplied before he left.

Bryan smiled and felt exhilarated. His body was filled with excitement. The last time he felt this way was when he left for Brazil. He knew it was going to be a long day but was certain that it will be an interesting one.

* * *

Anna groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She tried to move her hands. They hurt. It felt like they were being pricked by needles. The pain was almost unbearable. She opened her eyes and immediately felt disoriented; confused. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. The first thing she saw was an ever-changing landscape of cars and buildings speedily passing by. She quickly realized that she was in a car herself. Anna furrowed her brow as her memory was finally returning to her. Her mouth quivered at her realization of what happened. She was captured; kidnapped, and she remembered who her captor was. She swallowed hard as she turned her head slowly towards the driver.

Dragunov. He was the only man Anna feared more than Bryan. Both were sociopathic killers but Bryan… he would at least talk and express most of his feelings. He acted more… human whereas Dragunov did not. The man was silent, calculating, and deadly. It's that cold-blooded, emotionless quality that made him seem more odd and creepy.

Dragunov sat silent and kept his eyes firmly on the road as he drove. He quickly glanced at the woman. Their eyes met. Anna flinched and gasped in fear. His presence frightened her. She knew Dragunov long before she ever met Lee. Their meeting in the past was brief and nerve-wracking. They had left on very bad terms leaving her to wonder what he was here for.

Anna nervously cleared her throat before she spoke. "What do you want from me?" She asked; her voice was shaky, quiet and laced with fear.

Anna was foolish enough to wait for a response… or even expect one. She knew the man will never utter a word, no matter how dire a situation may be he will always remain silent. Anna wondered why. Did he suffer some illness she is not aware of? Or was it some oath he took long ago?

"Are you doing this for revenge?" She asked feeling a bit more desperate for answers.

Anna swore she saw something flicker on his face. It was only for a brief moment. It was a nuance, a hint, a tinge of emotion. Anna interpreted it as annoyance. Did her question irritate him? Perhaps she only imagined it would, she wasn't sure. Whatever it was it made Anna's heart race nervously within her chest.

She quickly turned around to look out the window; she didn't want to disturb the man any further. She noticed that they were on a highway. She could see the city skyline off in the distance. She spotted Violet Systems, it was one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city. She observed it somberly and wondered if Lee was okay.

Anna noticed that Dragunov was exiting the highway. She thought that this was bad. It signified that they were close to their destination. She looked around attentively and realized that they were in the more industrial part of town. There were factories, warehouses, and empty lots that were both used and abandoned. The streets were desolate, empty and devoid of life. There was nobody around to call to for help. It was perfect place to take a hostage… or to hide a body.

Anna felt anxious and shivered in fear. She was beginning to hyperventilate. She wondered where he was taking her or what he had planned to do, however she didn't want to stick around to find out. She needed to escape before it's too late. The clock was ticking and time was running out fast.

Without giving a second thought, Anna quickly grabbed the steering wheel and pulled it towards her. The car swerved and crashed into a nearby lamppost. Anna hit her head on the dashboard upon impact. The blow caused her to black-out momentarily.

Anna groggily woke up moments later. Her head ached immensely causing her eyes to squint from the pain. Blood was trickling down from her forehead.

Anna slowly lifted her head. She heard the car making a hissing noise as its engine struggled to stay on. She turned to look at Dragunov. He lay motionless with his head resting on the steering wheel however his body was beginning to stir.

Anna began to panic. She quickly opened the door and yelped in pain as she did so. The glass was still embedded in her hands. She was about to exit the car, but Dragunov pulled on her coat; keeping her inside. His grip was weak. Anna was able to swiftly pull away from him and escape.

She fought through the pain and ran as quickly as she could to safety. Suddenly, she heard the sound of screeching car tires. Anna looked back and saw the car started to quickly reverse towards her. She screamed and darted into a nearby alleyway before the car could hit her.

Anna continued to run. For a moment she thought she was safe. She thought the alleyway was too narrow for a car to drive through, but she was wrong. Dragunov swiftly put the car in gear and drove after her. Anna screamed as she tried to quicken her pace. Dragunov took out his hand gun and pointed it at the fleeing woman. He aimed carefully as he drove. He wanted to shoot the woman in the leg. He pulled the trigger, the gun fired, but missed its target. Anna shrieked when she heard the gunshot.

Dragunov suddenly saw a dumpster in the alleyway. He abruptly mashed the brakes to avoid hitting it. The dumpster blocked his path; he couldn't pursue the woman any further. He watched as his target ran away. Blood was trickling down his face but he remained unfazed. Normally this situation would be frustrating and anger most people but, Dragunov kept his silent and stoic nature. He methodically put the car in gear and reversed.

Anna successfully made it to the other end of the alleyway. She turned the corner and saw a huge abandoned building located across a large, empty lot. The distance was somewhat far, but she had to try and reach it before it was too late.

As she got closer to the building, she noticed that there was a window that was not boarded up. She ran towards it and pulled herself through the opening. She tumbled inside. She quickly sat up and pressed her back firmly against the wall underneath the window. She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Anna hastily searched her pockets for her cellphone. She wanted to call Lee or Bryan for help, but her phone was missing. Anna cursed under her breath.

Anna cautiously stood up and peeked out the window. She wanted to know where Dragunov was. She quickly ducked and hid again when she saw the car come into view. Dragunov was still circling the building where she once was. She felt relieved by this but, she needed to keep moving. It will be only a matter of time until he finds her again. She wanted to make sure that that will not happen.

* * *

The sun was setting. It took Bryan several hours, but he finally managed to reach Lee's estate. The traffic was thick and the roads were cut off due to the attack on Violet Systems. The media labeled it a terrorist attack.

Bryan paid the driver and exited the cab. He walked up the long driveway that led to Lee's mansion. There were a few black cars parked in front the house. Bryan noticed that they had government license plates on them.

Suddenly, he saw several men exiting the mansion. They looked like FBI or CIA agents. Bryan figured that they had just finished interviewing Lee and recorded his account on what happened at Violet Systems. The men casted Bryan a suspicious look as he walked by and entered the house, but Bryan ignored them. One of Lee's bodyguards greeted him as he entered and took him to Lee.

Bryan was escorted into the living room. He saw Lee standing by his fireplace. He held a wrought iron poker in his hand and played with the embers as they burned in the flames. His bodyguards stood silent and alert at every corner of the room. They had the place well secured and protected.

Bryan also noticed Lee's secretary lying on a couch, she was fast asleep. There were also a few doctors sitting and typing away on their laptops.

"It's gone… All of it is gone." Lee said despondently as he continued to poke at the embers.

Bryan lazily walked over and plopped himself onto a couch near where the secretary was sleeping.

"All of my hard work… All of my years of research were taken away from me in an instant. It all literally went up in flames." Lee said glumly as he turned to look at him.

"So?" Bryan said bluntly. "You're a rich bastard, I'm sure you'll get it all back."

Lee chuckled loudly; causing Bryan to stare at him perplexingly. His laughter sounded hysterical and morose at the same time.

"I cannot recover from this… My company is destroyed. I'm sure the share prices are dropping dramatically on the stock market as we speak." He said as he placed the poker down and walked towards his liquor cabinet.

"And believe it or not… I don't have enough money to rebuild my company from scratch." Lee pulled out an expensive bottle of wine. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up." He said and smiled.

The man's final statement caused Bryan's eyebrow twitch with anger.

"Haut-Brion, a French wine. It costs five grand a bottle." Lee said as he held up the liquor for Bryan to see. "Do you want some?"

"Sure, why not." Bryan huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

Lee took out two wine glasses and poured the drinks. He then walked over and handed Bryan a glass and sat down next to him.

Lee swirled the drink in his hand before taking a sip whereas Bryan simply tossed it back and swallowed as if he was taking a shot of hard liquor.

"Such a waste." Lee said solemnly. "You're supposed to savor the flavor."

"What was a waste is the money you've spent on it." Bryan quipped. "It tasted like any other cheap shit you'd find at a store."

Lee chuckled. "I should've known you'd say something like that."

Bryan quickly grumbled under his breath. He realized he was acting somewhat friendly towards this man. He should be happy, elated that his company went up in smoke, especially after what he had done to him… or wanted to do. But deep down inside, Bryan couldn't help but pity him. It angered him that he felt that way.

"You know…" Lee said; swiftly cutting into the man's thoughts. "The worst thing that happened to me today was losing Anna." He said solemnly as he took another sip of wine.

"What happened to her?" Bryan questioned as he perked up in his seat.

"I don't know…" Lee said quietly as he leaned back into the couch. "She left my office to get a cup of coffee… Minutes later I received a panicked call from her, she was begging and screaming for help." He said sorrowfully as he cupped a hand over his face.

"I want to find her… She is the only thing I have left." Lee said pleadingly. "I-I want to find her and spend the rest of my days with her. S-she is the love of my life!"

Bryan gawked at him wide-eyed as Lee continued rant hysterically about him and Anna. He sounded as if he had a few screws loose. Bryan thought it was understandable; he did go through a lot today. Lee eventually finished his rant and took another sip of his drink.

"Well, have you found her yet?" Bryan said calmly. "It should've been simple."

"How so?" Lee asked eagerly.

Bryan sighed irritably. He couldn't believe that Lee didn't think of this before. "Every cellphone has GPS in them these days. It should be pretty fuckin' easy to track her down."

"You're right!" Lee shot up from his seat with a huge smile on his face. He felt hopeful once more.

"You two!" Lee pointed at the doctors at the back of the room. "Start tracking down Anna's phone." He demanded.

"We are already on it sir." One of them replied back.

Lee sat back down. "Bryan, that was an _excellent_ idea. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out myself." He said and chuckled.

Bryan said nothing. He merely groaned dismissively at the man's sudden change in attitude.

Minutes passed before one of the doctors found something. "We've found her sir!"

Bryan and Lee walked over and observed a map on one of the computer screens. A small red dot blinked; indicating Anna's location.

"There she is." The doctor said as he pointed at the dot. Anna's supposed location was in a part of town that was unfamiliar to both Bryan and Lee.

"Good work." Lee said as he patted the doctor on his back. "So Bryan… are you willing to go and find her?"

Bryan smirked. "You say that as if I had a fuckin' choice." He said mockingly. "Just send the coordinates to my phone and I'll get her."

* * *

It was a clear night. The moon was full and shined brightly in the sky. Bryan carefully followed the coordinates that led to Anna's phone. They directed him to the industrial part of town.

Bryan drove slowly and took off his headlights. He did not want to alert Anna's captors of his arrival. He carefully looked around as he inched down a street. They were not well lit, he needed to use his enhanced vision to see more clearly. The area was empty and the only sounds he heard were from nearby factories that were still operational. Their equipment roared loudly as they worked tirelessly through the night.

Bryan drove until he was a few yards away from his destination. He quietly parked the car and exited, he took his shotgun with him. A cold gust of wind blew and nipped at bare torso, but Bryan didn't bother to zip up his green coat. He didn't mind the weather, he enjoyed the cold. It reminded him that he was still alive.

Bryan looked at his phone and continued to follow the coordinates. They led him to a car that was parked near an empty lot. Bryan circled around the vehicle and examined it closely. He cupped his hand around the windows to get a better look inside. He eventually spotted Anna's phone. It was on the floor on the passenger side of the car.

He walked towards the trunk of the car and used his enhanced strength to open it. He thought Anna was there, but she was not. Bryan sighed irritably. The directions had led him to a dead end.

Bryan turned and faced the surrounding area. He used his thermal vision to scan for unusual heat signatures. It was winter, so most of the buildings should be ice-cold but, Bryan spotted one nearby that was emitting heat from the top floor.

He switched to his normal vision to observe the structure. The building looked like a factory of some kind. Its structure looked dilapidated and old. It was clearly abandoned and long forgotten. Bryan thought it was strange that heat was emanating from it so he decided to check it out.

An old rusted door was the only thing that kept him from entering the building. Bryan slowly opened the entrance; the bolts cried out in agony as he did so. He cautiously entered the structure and looked around. The place was extremely dark and reeked of mold and decay. Bryan sniffed; wanting the foul stench to escape his lungs.

Bryan used his enhanced vision once more so he could navigate through the building. He was in a huge room. Bryan assumed that it used to house machinery and equipment. He ventured deeper into the building until he spotted the stairwell. The stairs looked like they had seen better days. Bryan carefully climbed them; testing each step before committing his full weight on them.

He climbed until he reached the top floor. The floor had many small rooms to which he surmised were offices and meeting rooms at some point in the past. The wooden floorboards creaked under his boots as he carefully continued to follow the heat signature. It led him to a small, closed room.

He perked an eyebrow when he saw light coming through the bottom of the door. Bryan raised his shotgun as he approached. He stood in front of the door for a moment before quickly pushing it open, causing it to slam against a wall.

Bryan looked inside with his gun raised and cocked, but there was no one there. He saw a small kerosene lamp located at the corner of the room. Next to it was backpack and a sleeping bag. Bryan slowly stepped inside. It felt warm and looked lived-in.

Bryan noticed a newspaper resting near the lamp. He walked over and examined it. The paper was in a language that looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on. He picked it up to gain a closer look.

Suddenly, Bryan heard a sound with his enhanced hearing. There was somebody sneaking about outside the room. Bryan quickly turned and pointed his shotgun at the entrance. A person came into view. He knew who it was.

"Long time… no see. Ay, Dragunov?" Bryan said and chuckled. He raised his shotgun upwards to casually rest against his shoulder.

Dragunov stood silent in the doorway. He also had a gun in his hand that was ready to shoot. He slowly lowered it to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Bryan asked with an amused grin as he slowly paced about the room. "Oh, I forgot… the cat has got your tongue." He said sarcastically and laughed.

"It's been a while, huh? The last time we hung out was… at one of the tournaments." Bryan said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Dragunov was one of the very few people that Bryan actually liked. He was a fellow soldier of war, like himself and he admired the man's cold, silent, nature. He always carried himself with utmost confidence and Bryan respected that.

Bryan remembered meeting the man at one of the Tekken tournaments. Many of the competitors were frightened of him, but Bryan was very curious to learn there was actually someone who was more intimidating than himself.

He didn't know how or when it happened, but they had somehow become good acquaintances. Bryan remembered when he actually managed to convince the man to go to a bar and knock back a few drinks with him. He was on a mission to get the Russian drunk; hoping that he would break his silence and speak, but his mission was a failure. Bryan chuckled at the thought. He never understood what was going on in the man's head whenever they hung out, but he enjoyed his silent company nonetheless.

"I wish we were meeting under different circumstances… but I'm sure you know why I'm here." Bryan said as he studied the man. "Lee sent me to retrieve his woman and it seemed like you have hidden her well."

"I know you wouldn't _tell _me where she is or if she is even alive, but I'm on a mission and I have to produce results…" Bryan said reasonably.

"You understand… right? I'm sure you've got someone you gotta answer to as well." He said with a smirk. "However, I must say that I'm quite surprised that you are the one that caused all that destruction today. You definitely put on a good show. " He said and chuckled.

Bryan stopped his pacing and looked at the man. He waited for some form of acknowledgement or a response.

Dragunov stared at him for a moment as he rubbed his chin. Bryan looked at him feeling a bit perplexed; he wondered what the man was thinking.

Dragunov slowly removed the machine gun that was strapped to his back and carefully placed it on the floor along with his handgun. He then proceeded to get into his fighting stance.

Bryan let out a short, dry laugh. "So you want to settle this the old fashion way, eh? Well I can comply with that." He said feeling thoroughly amused.

Bryan bent down and placed his shotgun on the floor. He cracked his knuckles before going into a fighting stance of his own.

"We should hangout again sometime… After all this shit has boiled over." Bryan said slyly and chuckled.

Silence filled the air. They both stood quiet as they stared at each other intently. Each was waiting for the other to make the first move. The atmosphere grew tense with each passing second.

Then suddenly, without warning, they both charged at each other. Bryan let out a war cry as he cocked his fist back to deliver the first blow. Dragunov swiftly ducked; avoiding the assault. The Spetsnaz proceeded to hit him with a flurry of attacks from his Sambo martial arts style. Bryan grunted with each blow he received. Dragunov finished his assault with his shoulder causing Bryan to stagger backwards and fall hard on the wooden floor. The rotten floorboards creaked and cracked upon impact.

Dragunov immediately ran towards him and attempted to stomp on the other man with his boot but, Bryan quickly rolled out the way and stood up behind him. Bryan's breath was ragged, he coughed and spat blood.

Dragunov quickly turned around; bringing his elbow with him. Bryan swiftly darted out the way and hit him with a ferocious uppercut; sending Dragunov flying across the room. He hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned in pain. The room was spinning around him.

Bryan smirked evilly and chuckled. He paced excitedly in the room as he glared at the fallen man. He waited for him to get up.

"Come on, don't tell me you're done already!" Bryan said mockingly and laughed.

Dragunov slowly stood on his feet. He was a little unsteady and staggered a bit, but he quickly recovered. He got into his fighting stance and waited for Bryan to come to him.

"Ha! Now that's more like it." Bryan said gleefully. "I knew you had some fight left in ya!" He grinned.

Bryan charged forward and the two began to angrily exchange blows. They both seemed to be equally matched. Bryan's attacks were much more powerful; however Dragunov was a lot quicker. The Russian was able to avoid most of the attacks but the ones he received were devastating.

Dragunov eventually managed to counter one of Bryan's moves with a powerful spinning kick. The kick sent Bryan crashing through a weak, dilapidated wall. He hit the floor hard and rolled to a stop in the next room.

Bryan quickly stood up, gritted his teeth and growled angrily. He ran and jumped through the hole his body made just moments ago and charged towards Dragunov. The Russian didn't expect him to recover so quickly, he was not prepared for what was about to come.

Bryan leapt into the air and balled his hand into a fist. For moment, a very brief moment Bryan saw something in the man. Was it shock he wondered? No… it wasn't, he thought… It was fear. Bryan grinned from ear to ear and laughed as he crashed into the man and gave him a solid punch.

They both hit the ground hard but the floor was too weak to take the blow. The rotten wood snapped and buckled from the impact; sending the two men falling through the floor and into the room beneath them.

Dragunov fell onto a table, Bryan landed on top of him. The table broke under their weight. Wood and other debris fell from the ceiling and hit the men.

Bryan quickly stood up and staggered backwards. He breathed heavily as his body was wracked in pain. Despite all this, Bryan smirked and laughed. He felt exhilarated from the fight, but now the fight was over. He looked at Dragunov. He laid unconscious on top the broken table.

"No hard feelings old friend. It's just business." He said amusedly as he tried to catch his breath.

Bryan walked over to the fallen soldier and removed the debris from off his body. He warily proceeded to lift him up and carried him out the building.

* * *

Bryan arrived at Lee's estate and parked the car right outside his doorstep. He got out and pulled Dragunov's unconscious body from out the passenger's side. The bodyguards outside saw him and rushed to open the front door. Bryan carried the man up the steps and into the mansion.

Lee, Samantha, the group of scientists, doctors and bodyguards met him in the hallway near the front entrance. They all stared at him curiously. Bryan placed the man carefully on the ground.

"I couldn't find Anna." Bryan said tiredly. "All I found was her phone." Bryan took the phone from out her pocket and tossed it to Lee. He caught it and stared at it somberly.

"This man… He is the one that attacked your company." Bryan said as he pointed at the bloody and bruised man on the floor. "He acted alone."

Everyone in the room muttered quietly to themselves.

"Him alone!?" Lee said disbelievingly.

"Yeah… His name is Sergei Dragunov." Bryan said as he folded his arms.

"You know this man?" Lee asked; feeling a bit shocked.

"I'd say that we are acquaintances." Bryan clarified.

Lee looked down at the man on the floor. Bryan noticed that anger was slowly manifesting on his face.

"He definitely knows where Anna is, but I doubt that he will say a word… no matter what you'll do to him." Bryan said amusedly. "He's kind of a quiet man." He said and chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Lee said coldly as he glared at the unconscious man. "Guards! Take him away and make sure he is well restrained." Lee commanded.

Two of the guards stepped forward and picked up the Russian; each grabbing hold of an arm.

"Well Lee…" Bryan said as he sighed wearily. "It looks like you can handle it from here, right? I'm gonna head home and get some rest. I'm gonna borrow your car for a while longer, if you don't mind."

"Sure Bryan. Go on ahead. " Lee softly smiled. "I will see you tomorrow."

Bryan turned and began to leave.

"Oh, and Bryan…" Lee called out. Bryan turned to look at him

"Thank you." Lee said and smile.

Bryan looked at him curiously before giving him a nod. He then entered the car and sped off.

Bryan wondered what happened to Anna as drove home. He wondered if she was really in trouble. It was possible that she was locked away in one of those condemned buildings screaming for help. Perhaps he would have found her if had searched more thoroughly. However, it was also possible that she was out somewhere having the time of her life. Bryan hated to admit it but he actually felt concerned about the woman. It frustrated him.

Bryan hastily turned on the radio; wanting to get his mind off the subject. He listened to a pair of talk show hosts banter on about news and sports for the rest of the ride home.

Bryan parked the car and entered his apartment building. He took the elevator to the appropriate floor and sleepily walked towards his apartment. He yawned tiredly as passed a hand through his hair. He needed a long rest after having that battle with Dragunov.

Bryan turned a corner; his apartment was located down the hall. Bryan suddenly stopped. His tired eyes widened at what he saw. Sitting on the floor, near the door to his apartment was Anna. She looked battered and bruised.

She slowly lifted her head to look at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well this chapter was very, VERY difficult to write, but I accepted the challenge. Hopefully, it turned out well and you guys enjoyed it. There was a lot of action written in this one!_

_I would like to imagine Bryan and Dragunov being good buddies, friends, or rivals of some kind. I hope I depicted it well here without having them act too OOC._

_Oh, and I would like to thank everyone who has written a review so far, especially the unregistered readers. I would respond to your messages personally but I can't. So I would like to thank you all here. I'm always interested in hearing what you guys think. Anyway, until next time! ~_


End file.
